


Девушка с татуировкой дракона

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gen, Gender intrigue, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person, Psychology, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Капитан полиции Ли Шанг внедряется в мафиозный клан, чтобы разрушить его изнутри, но что-то идёт не по плану...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: ББ-квест





	Девушка с татуировкой дракона

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ББ-квест, иллюстрации](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918744) by [fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020). 



> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

— Ожидайте.  
Шанг послушно «ожидал». Вместе с ним в коридоре сидело ещё пятеро. Таких парней принято обходить на улице, чтобы не получить по голове битой или ножом в печень. Пальцы в татуировках, лицо в пирсинге и вид в целом наглый — четверо из них развалились на стульях, широко раздвинув ноги и перекатывая жвачку во рту, словно у себя дома. Пятый был скромнее. А ещё мельче и чище: ни на одном участке открытого тела Шанг не заметил ни татуировок, ни шрамов. Да и возраст… Слишком миловидно выглядит, наверняка ещё ребёнок. Не сбежал ли парень из дома, решив, что мир так и ждёт его великих свершений?  
— Чего пялишься? — раздражённо спросил тот, заметив чересчур пристальный интерес Шанга. Нервно одёрнул рукава толстовки и спрятал руки в карманы. — Давно в глаз не получал?  
— Думаю, есть ли тебе восемнадцать.  
Парень на секунду замялся, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще тратить на Шанга время.  
— А тебя ебёт?  
Шанг поморщился. Он себе так выражаться не позволял, но среди молодёжи мат и сленг были модными и подчёркивали крутость. Забавно, ему всего двадцать пять, а уже причисляет себя к «старикам». Отец бы над ним потешался.  
— Да чё ты привязался к нему? — пробасил один из четвёрки. — Если яиц нет, то свалит отсюда не на своих двоих. Как и вы все, девочки.  
Тут бы завязаться драке, настолько явно вздулись вены на шеях этих альтернативно одарённых, однако очень вовремя дверь в главный зал открылась и в небольшую щель просунулась голова.  
— Заходите! Дважды повторять не буду.  
При виде говорящей головы все подобрались, сдвинули ноги, словно примерные школьницы, и даже жвачки свои, кажется, проглотили. Шанг пожалел, что не пронёс под одеждой микрофон или камеру, зрелище стоило того, чтобы его записать.  
— А… прям так?  
— Красную ковровую дорожку постелить? — лилейным голосом уточнила голова и вдруг рявкнула так, что Шанг едва не вытянулся по стойке «смирно». — Встань и пасть закрой, когда с тобой разговаривают! Вот так, правильно. А теперь проходи, но не обещаю, что ты отсюда выйдешь, с яйцами или без.  
В коридоре же камеры были — не на видных местах, удачно замаскированные в кадке с фикусом, на стене под слоем штукатурки и в гобелене с изящными иероглифами, рассказывающими про добродетели воина. За ними всё это время следили, оценивали. Скорее всего, и от этой мысли у Шанга холодело внутри, уже давно решено, кто из них пригоден для работы, а кто — мусор. Не хотелось попасть во вторую категорию, но правильного алгоритма действий при вступлении в мафию, увы, не существовало.  
Их встретили два ряда невыразительных людей. В чёрных костюмах, с постными лицами, они больше походили на эскорт какого-нибудь чиновника, чем личную охрану босса. Хотя вряд ли им так сразу представят главного — не заслужили. Шанг долго тренировался и готовился к этому дню, однако всё равно нервничал, и от взгляда человека-головы это не укрылось.  
— Водички? — поддел тот и кивнул на слегка дрожащие пальцы Шанга.  
— Благодарю, не нужно.  
— О, вежливый, — он был тощим и высоким, каким-то излишне суетливым. Яркий, вот подходящее слово. И при всей яркости Шанга не покидало гадкое чувство, что этот тип читает и его, и других претендентов, словно открытые свитки. — Ладненько, считай это плюсом. Наш босс не любит, когда ему перечат или хамят. Это могу делать только я, ну знаете, удачливое у меня имя, никакая зараза не берёт!  
Шанг промолчал. Молчишь — значит, или достаточно умный, чтобы не молоть языком попусту, или слишком тупой, чтобы понять шутку. Оба варианта не так уж плохи для того, кто пока претендует на ранг шестёрки.  
— В ряд! — приказал тощий и придирчиво прошёлся вдоль нестройной шеренги. — Так, так… Живот подтяни, а ты грудь, подбородок выше… Сойдёт!  
— А ты вообще кто такой? — не выдержал один из тупой четвёрки. Пятый парнишка молчал и сверлил взглядом пол.  
— Тот, кто решает вашу судьбу, говнюки, — отрезал тощий. — Зовите меня… ну, допустим, Линг. Всё равно вам это ничем не поможет.  
— Чой-то?  
— Той-то, — передразнил Линг и кивнул себе за спину. — Сейчас увидишь.  
Глупые препирательства прекратились так резко, будто невидимый звукооператор выключил звук. Шанг вспомнил все фильмы про мафию, какие успел посмотреть за время подготовки к внедрению, но ни в одном из них от босса не исходила ужасающая давящая аура. Несмотря на низкий рост и коренастое телосложение, босс производил основательное впечатление. Как булыжник, который оставили на дороге тысячу лет назад. Проще протоптать сотню тропинок вокруг, чем выкорчёвывать его или перелезать.  
Босс вышел из неприметной двери и сел на подушку: небрежно и расслабленно, как хозяин положения. Густая щетина на его лице не скрывала старых шрамов. Традиционная одежда и накинутое на плечи хаори на японский манер придавали странную торжественность моменту. Будто это всё — бутафория, а не настоящая проверка. Желание покрасоваться, клоунада ради иной, более важной цели.  
Шанг приказал себе запомнить эту мысль и тоже уставился в пол. Прямо рассматривать босса, когда тот уже уселся и оглядывал с видом императора своих «подданных», чревато разборками. А Шанг вовсе не хотел привлекать к себе внимание.  
— Итак, это всё? — с досадой произнёс босс. — Кучка слабаков? Как-то мелко в этот раз, Линг. Не мог найти кого получше?  
— Да уж, мельчают людишки, — в тон ему отозвался Линг, прокашлялся и, как настоящий секретарь, достал из-за пазухи планшет. Их досье. Вся подноготная. Ладони Шанга вспотели, но он сидел в традиционной позе почтения и сжимал пальцы в кулаки, а не демонстрировал их всем желающим.  
Линг зачитал про них… действительно всё. В своих наблюдениях Шанг не ошибся. Четверо когда-то состояли в разных бандах. Грабили, избивали невинных людей, задерживались полицией за насилие, пьянство, мелкое хулиганство. Были и убийства. Пятый — сирота, который жаждал признания и лучшей доли.  
— Ты уверен? — тихо спросил Шанг, когда Линг обратился к боссу с пространным монологом на тему качеств кандидатов. — Это не кружок по интересам. Тебя могут убить.  
— Знаю, — просто ответил парень, назвавшийся Пингом. — Мне больше некуда идти. Так что выбор невелик.  
— Но…  
— Молчать! — прикрикнул Линг. — Вы что, школьницы, которых я должен рассаживать, чтобы не писали друг другу записочки? Босс решил: вы должны доказать свою преданность и достоинство в поединке. Правила простые. Кто выживет — тот и наш целиком, с потрохами. Ясно?  
Безликие статисты по команде Линга освободили место. В просторном зале его хватало: с самого начала Шанг отметил, что здесь удобно драться. Четверо начали движение, на ходу доставая кто нож, кто обычную заточку. Шангу и Пингу оружия не предложили, видимо, предполагалось, что оно должно у них быть изначально. Вот так и отсеиваются неугодные…  
Кровавые методы — разве их до сих пор применяют? Отец ничего об этом не говорил. Хотя откуда ему-то знать, он ведь не пытался внедриться в мафию под прикрытием.  
Первых двух Шанг вырубил простыми ударами — они слишком сильно полагались на оружие и считали, что с ним способны свернуть горы. Третьему вывернул руку Пинг, а четвёртого они не сговариваясь добили вместе. Оставшись же один на один, закружили, ища слабые места. Парень явно участвовал в уличных драках. Знал, как двигаться, экономил силы, но ему было далеко до профессиональной подготовки. Шанг подловил его на замахе и использовал инерцию в свою пользу, чтобы повалить на пол.  
— Неплохо! — Линг присвистнул. — А теперь добей его.  
— Что? — нахмурился Шанг. Зажатый его ногой парень не дёргался, чувствовал, что если шевельнётся неправильно, то вывернутая рука станет сломанной. — Про убийство речи не было.  
— Да ладно? Я не страдаю избирательной глухотой, спасибо. Я сказал: «кто выживет», а пока никто даже не поцарапался!  
— Вам нужны люди или трупы? — парировал Шанг. — Если последнее, то я это устрою. Но зачем тогда поиски, ожидание, проверки? Лишняя трата времени и ресурсов. Я думал, что в мафии состоят серьёзные люди, а не дилетанты.  
— А он тебя уел, Линг, — хохотнул вдруг босс и оскалил крепкие квадратные зубы. — Красавчик, но соображает. Оставляй его и мелкого.  
— Остальные… — Шанг не верил в свою удачу: начав препираться, он мысленно поставил крест на себе, но не мог же он промолчать, когда творилась такая беспросветная глупость!  
— Волнуешься за их шкуры? — удивился Линг и что-то написал карандашом в планшете. — О своей переживай лучше… хах, красавчик, и правда. Отличная кликуха будет, босс. Поздравляю, вы приняты. Мелкого отпусти, а то он тебе сейчас в ногу вцепится.  
Шанг поспешно ослабил захват и подал Пингу руку, но тот от помощи отказался и поднялся сам.  
— Прости, — сказал Шанг тихо. — Это была вынужденная мера.  
— Ты в балетную школу пришёл или куда? — огрызнулся Пинг. — Я готов к боли. Прекращай нести чушь.  
— Правильно, несите свои тушки отсюда, вам в третий кабинет направо! — напутствовал их Линг и чуть ли не вытолкал взашей. Шанг успел лишь неудобно вывернуть голову и увидеть, как статисты подхватили четверых бандитов под мышки и куда-то поволокли.  
Они с Пингом снова оказались в коридоре. Они, стулья и фикус с камерой.  
— Эй, может быть познакомимся теперь норма…  
— Не интересует.  
—…льно.  
Что ж, никто не говорил, что это будет легко.

Ли Шанг многого достиг к двадцати пяти годам: звания капитана, уважения сослуживцев, немаленького числа успешно раскрытых дел. Под его началом было даже целых трое офицеров! Да, не то чтобы внушительно, но всё же лучше, чем совсем ничего. Ему доверяли и не раз прикрывали спину так же, как делал это он сам.  
Ответственное и сложное задание поручили именно ему, как он надеялся, по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, Шанг действительно был чертовски хорош в боевых искусствах и в физической подготовке не уступал оперативникам, а многих даже превосходил. Во-вторых, его рекомендации не оставляли сомнений в добросовестности и преданности родине, полиции и долгу, а значит, долгое пребывание среди преступников не помрачит его рассудок. В-третьих и последних, за него ручался сам генерал, а это слишком весомый довод.  
Мафия — бич не только прошлых веков. В современном Китае ей живётся ничуть не хуже, в чём-то ещё вольготнее. Больше ресурсов, возможностей и перспектив. Мафия занималась торговлей людьми, наркотиками и оружием. Поставляла информацию, «крышевала» целые районы и порой города, из-за чего разобраться с коррумпированной властью становилось практически невозможно. Но страдали от разгула преступности простые люди! И когда банда шла на банду, ничем хорошим обычно это не заканчивалось. Конечно, Китай огромен, и не существует такого мафиозного клана, который правил бы единолично, словно Император, держа в руках поводки ото всех своих голов. Мелкие группы рассредоточились по всему миру, поддерживали связь через агентурную сеть, скооперировались ради крупных сделок. В Шанхае известных и влиятельных мафиозных кланов было всего два, остальные так, мелкая рыбёшка по сравнению с барракудой.  
Один из них возглавлял Шан Ю, потомок гуннов, которые некогда вторглись в Китай. Подлый тип. Жестокий. С ним бороться мирными методами не выходило — он оставлял после «переговоров» реки крови и горы трупов. Второй клан называл себя в честь великого дракона, вёл куда более гибкую политику и, насколько было известно Шангу, не ввязывался в стычки, проливая кровь. Нет, дети дракона, как они себя называли, не были невинными — за их плечами столько преступлений, что хватило бы на сотню пожизненных сроков. Однако если бы Шангу дали выбор, куда внедряться ради добычи информации, он бы выбрал клан дракона. Потому что там, как он выяснил на собственном опыте, действительно не проливают кровь зря.  
Слова Линга были не более чем провокацией, это Шанг понял много позже, когда заполнял бесконечные вереницы документов. Он занимался этим на пару с Пингом, в то время как их «гид», Чьен По, с добродушной улыбкой поглощал быстрорастворимую лапшу. Именно поглощал, а не ел и не жрал — движения палочек были грациозными, а звуки, издаваемые пухлыми губами, когда макароны втягивались в рот, не настолько мерзкими, чтобы от них сводило челюсть.  
Чьен По заведовал всей документацией в клане, так что с ним следовало дружить.  
Их провоцировали не только затем, чтобы узнать, готовы ли они беспрекословно выполнять приказы. Обычно шестёрки мафии годятся только на это. Но Линг хотел, чтобы люди под их началом умели ещё и думать своей головой. Скорее всего, не прошедших отбор действительно убивали, однако их головы в назидание смутьянам никто не вешал на заборе. Шанг старался не думать об этом, потому что чем больше думаешь — тем сложнее играть выбранную роль чересчур правильного, но честного рубахи-парня. Он практически не притворялся, поскольку его актёрские навыки были на уровне табуретки, но действовал согласно собственному кодексу чести — и это (пока) работало. Принципиальных, как выразился Чьен По, в мафии хватало. Он не исключение.  
— Раз вас взяли, значит, увидели потенциал, — заметил Чьен По, аккуратно вытер руки и рот влажной салфеткой, и принял заполненные документы. — Молодцы! Вот ключи от квартир, они скромненькие, но уютные.  
— Мы будем жить не в бараках? — удивился Пинг. Он долго корпел над бумажками, выводя каждый иероглиф. От усердия даже язык высунул.  
— Ну что ты! — всплеснул руками Чьен По. — Что мы, звери? Жильё, деньги, работа — это всё за наш счёт, потому что с этого момента вы наши дорогие друзья. Добро пожаловать в клан!  
И Чьен По их обнял: по-настоящему, крепко, так, что Шанг почти услышал, как у него трещат рёбра. Рядом пыхтел красный от натуги Пинг. Вряд ли парень мечтал о такой «семье», но из мафии им теперь один путь — на кладбище. Шанг прекрасно это понимал, не считая нужным переубеждать неизвестно как попавшего в клан доброго толстяка.  
— Кстати, почему дракон? — отдышавшись, спросил Пинг.  
— О, это красивая и долгая легенда!..  
Её Шанг уже слышал, когда собирал сведения о клане. По преданию, когда-то одну семью защищал великий дракон, и был он настолько могущественным и сильным, что его дух до сих пор следует за потомками той семьи и оберегает от беды. Может быть, это и правда, но вот в чём интересная деталь: дракон — популярный символ Китая, прикрываться им способен любой человек, будь он хоть рабочим, хоть наёмным убийцей. Ни о каком огнедышащем ящере, понятное дело, и речи не шло. Всего лишь красивый символ, который удобно набивать в виде татуировки.  
— Если будут ещё вопросы, смело обращайтесь, — Чьен По выдал ключи, фальшивые документы на чужие имена, оружие и… мятные леденцы. Улыбнулся. — Я всегда с радостью вам помогу! Босса вы, скорее всего, будете видеть очень редко, зато Линг — его правая рука, с ним лучше дружить!  
— А почему, босс такой занятой? — проворчал Пинг. Как и все подростки, ему бы только спорить. Шанг думал, что Чьен По одёрнет зарвавшегося юнца, но тот лишь стал ещё круглее и спокойнее, хотя круглее уже, вроде бы, быть не могло.  
— Понимаешь, Пинг, босс мафии — это не привилегия, а обязанность. Он как начальник фирмы, должен постоянно быть в курсе дел, договариваться, контролировать, чтобы все выполняли свои функции, заключать сделки…  
— То есть быть хорошим управленцем, — хмыкнул Пинг. — Что-то не похоже!  
— Ой, ну зачем ты так? — опечалился Чьен По. — Босс Яо замечательный! Такой сильный, смелый и решительный, чересчур вспыльчивый, конечно, но…  
Шангу на мгновение показалось, что Чьен По говорит несерьёзно, кривляется. С его манерой речи — речитативной, словно буддийские сутры — нетрудно было перепутать сарказм с искренней верой в то, о чём вещаешь. Может быть, в глазах подчинённых босс Яо и был каким-то святым, но для Шанга он пока никак себя не проявил. Основательный, это да, но политика клана дракона всегда была более гибкой, умной, можно сказать.  
Где-то тут спрятан подвох, и Шанг собирался разобраться, какой.  
— А это кто?  
Чьен По показывал офис — современное здание в центре Шанхая, которое не заподозришь в том, что тут расположено логово преступности. Шанг не поверил бы, не увидь всё своими глазами. В просторных светлых коридорах хватало места, чтобы свободно пройти пяти людям или одному Чьен По и двум худым вроде самого Шанга и Пинга. Потому когда навстречу им двинулся бледный мужчина с совершенно седыми волосами, Пинг ожидаемо опешил и начал снова задавать вопросы.  
— Это Сверчок, — просто ответил Чьен По и с неожиданной ловкостью для своей комплекции посторонился, пропуская мужчину. — Он приносит удачу. Не обижайте его, хорошо?  
Не то чтобы Шанг ждал, что в мафии будет больше… стереотипных личностей, но к чему-то настолько оригинальному он оказался банально не готов. Мужчина не просто был альбиносом, что само по себе редкость в Азии; он одевался, как подросток, носил полупрозрачные кофты кислотных цветов, брелки с мультяшными персонажами и какое-то феноменальное количество украшений. При взгляде на его бесчувственную физиономию почему-то становилось неуютно, словно ты в чём-то провинился, но сам не понял ещё, в чём именно.  
— Э… Привет? — растерянно поздоровался Пинг. Сверчок по инерции сделал несколько шагов, механически развернулся и уставился на него так, будто видел впервые. — Что-то не так? Прости, если задел, эй!  
— Непривычно, — сказал Сверчок тихим, приятным голосом. Он не смотрел в глаза, избегал прямого контакта и слегка покачивался, хотя стоял ровно. Мог ли он быть чем-то болен… — На тебе штаны.  
— Ну… да? Я же мужчина, я должен носить штаны.  
Сверчок моргнул.  
— Правда?  
— Чистая правда, клянусь!  
— Ладно.  
Умственно-отсталым этот Сверчок не выглядел, однако не это беспокоило в первую очередь. Есть у него проблемы с головой или нет, это беда клана и босса, а не Шанга. Куда важнее понять, отчего Пинг вдруг занервничал и попятился. Во время драки с бандитами у него ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, а тут выражение лица такое, будто у него на глазах прикончили любимого хомячка.  
Чьен По встал между Сверчком и Пингом, как непреодолимая преграда.  
— Разве тебе не надо проведать бабулю? — ласково спросил он. — Она наверняка соскучилась.  
Шанг не видел, что сделал Сверчок, но по тому, как расслабился Пинг и тихо выдохнул, понял: странный мужчина ушёл, оставив после себя ещё больше вопросов.  
— Не обращайте внимания, он всегда немного не в себе, — успокоил Чьен По. — Он хороший малый, уверен, вы поладите! И ты ему понравился, Пинг!  
— Прыгаю от счастья…  
Шанг затруднялся сказать, была ли в реплике Чьен По добродушная насмешка, а в словах Пинга — горькая ирония. Подобные тонкости всегда были ему чужды. Он хотел всего лишь разузнать побольше про противозаконные дела клана и сдать их всех полиции, не подставившись самому. Для этого следовало сперва втереться в доверие, стать одним из них.

Самый древний, надёжный и старомодный способ стать «своим» в любой группе, будь то школьный класс или клан убийц — получить некий знак отличия, благодаря которому будет ясно, кому ты принадлежишь. Звучит дико? Так и есть. В арабских странах ассасинам рубили пальцы, в Европе рыцари клялись честью, жизнью и дьявол знает чем ещё, а в Китае — набивали татуировки. Только глухой не слышал про символ Триады, известный во всём мире. Или японскую манеру покрывать ярким рисунком какого-либо животного спину, ноги, руки, а иногда и всё тело. Клан дракона, клан Фа, не опустился до подобной глупости, однако знак был и у них. В один из дней, когда Шанг ожидал менее всего, его вызвали для приватной беседы. За это время он не получил ни одного задания вроде слежки или похищения; ему не верили достаточно, не считали достойным? Скорее клану хватало пешек для грязной работы. А новички сидели в дарёных квартирах или прожигали такие же дарёные деньги. Говорить за всех Шанг не мог, поскольку жил Пинг в паре кварталов от него и желания сближаться не проявлял. Шанг не настаивал.  
Но зачем он понадобился Лингу?  
Тот принимал Шанга в просторном светлом кабинете, обставленном на европейский манер. Ничего лишнего, практичный минимализм, без набивших оскомину этнических мотивов.  
— Садись, в ногах правды нет.  
Линг перебирал документы и выглядел незаинтересованным в разговоре. Обманываться его видом глупо — иначе не вызвал бы, а оставил сидеть на пятой точке и маяться неизвестностью.  
— Для меня есть работа?  
— Пока нет, но скоро будет, — Линг постучал ногтем по столу, привлекая внимание, хотя смысла в этом было немного: Шанг и так не пропускал ни единого слова. — Уточню пару вопросов, если не против.  
— Конечно.  
Всё так официально, по-деловому строго. Зал с торжественным выходом босса был необходимым ритуалом, а после него прошедших отбор ждала бюрократическая рутина, миллион бумажек и анкет. Не так себе представлял мафию капитан Ли Шанг, но кто же ему сейчас возместит неоправданные надежды.  
— Аллергия на растительные красители?  
— Нет.  
— Чувствительность к боли. От нуля до десяти.  
Шанг задумался, вспоминая. На адреналине он однажды три квартала преследовал преступника, схватил его и только в больнице потерял сознание от болевого шока. Врачи сказали, хорошая свёртываемость крови и низкий порог.  
— Три.  
Линг присвистнул.  
— Да ты у нас стойкий! Что ж, неплохо, очень даже. В таком случае награда тебе понравится.  
— Награда за что? — Шанг не боялся раскрытия: он хорошо продумал легенду и вышел на клан наименее подозрительным способом. Его считали хорошо тренированным парнем, у которого накопилось долгов, а долги, как известно, «спасибо» не заплатишь. Деньги — отличный способ замотивировать человека делать то, что ему на самом деле совсем не нравится.  
— Ты же так рвался на дело, вот я и придумал, чем вас с Пингом занять, — усмехнулся Линг и протянул Шангу папку. — Здесь вся необходимая информация. Не обманывайся: это дополнительная проверка вас, ребята, на прочность, верность и так далее… Сам понимаешь.  
Шанг, естественно, понимал. И дружелюбный тон, и острый прищур глаз, и плавные движения Линга не были для него неожиданностью. Если Шанг поведёт себя неправильно, среагирует так, что у Линга появится хотя бы тень подозрения, его мгновенно убьют.  
Он встал и поклонился.  
— Благодарю за честь.  
— Ну-ну, будет тебе, — отмахнулся Линг. — Дождись напарника и начинайте.  
Знать бы, где его вообще носит.  
Взгляд у Шанга оказался красноречивым, и Линг на это пожал плечами.  
— Понятия не имею, я ему не мамочка. Вызвал, как и тебя.  
Он мог сбежать. Получил деньги и документы — и поминай, как звали, разве не удобно. Так сделал бы любой малолетний идиот, решивший, что мафия — это весело, в это можно играть, как в любую популярную у подростков ролевую игру. Только точек сохранения в ней нет и жизнь у тебя всего одна.  
— А если сбежал, мы его найдём, — Линг откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на животе. В этот момент он… нет, не напоминал босса. Всего лишь офисного клерка, но офисные клерки порой опаснее, чем бандит с пистолетом. Их оружие бьёт без осечек. — Не переживай на этот счёт… Ох, неужели, лёгок на поминках!  
К чувству юмора, точнее, его отсутствию у Линга следовало привыкать в первую очередь. Шанга передёрнуло от глупого каламбура. Хорошо, что дверь за спиной хлопнула, впуская запыхавшегося Пинга.  
Можно отвлечься от выражения злорадства на лице Линга и напустить на собственное нечто строгое, как порой делал отец, если хотел быть Грозным Начальником.  
— И где ты был?!  
— Простите, умоляю, я плохо знаю город… — Пинг лебезил и кланялся, кланялся и лебезил. Его неряшливая одежда болталась на плечах, под рукавами толстовки Шанг заметил что-то чёрное. Поймал необычайно узкое запястье и сжал.  
Пинг резко заткнулся и уставился на Шанга потемневшими глазами.  
— Что это?  
— Записи, — чётко и раздельно ответил Пинг. — Чтобы ничего не забыть.  
— Но тебе они не помогли.  
— Конечно, потому что ты их размазал к чертям.  
Линг наблюдал за сценой с таким видом, словно попал на премьеру долго переносимого выступления с неопытными, но харизматичным актёрами. Ему не хватало только очков для 3D и ведра попкорна.  
— Подсказать, где выход? — ласково спросил он. — Или сами найдёте?  
— Простите! — Пинг с неожиданной силой вырвал запястье и прижал руку к груди. — Уже уходим.  
— Не забудь ввести напарника в курс дела, красавчик! — крикнул им на прощание Линг, но мог бы и не стараться: Шанг знал, что делать, чтобы не провалить миссию, даже если на него повесят сразу пятерых неумелых Пингов.  
Увы, он оказался не готов к тому, что первое же задание приведёт их на печально известную улицу красных фонарей. Днём она выглядела крайне невзрачно и не представляла из себя ничего интересного. Логично, проститутки днём отсыпались перед «работой», сутенёры искали новых клиентов и добычу, а мафия… ну да, покрывала всё это, кто бы сомневался. Брать бордели штурмом за недолгую карьеру полицейского Шангу ещё не доводилось, но старшие коллеги рассказывали, что это всегда грязно, трудно и чаще неприятно. На страницах эротических романов всё красиво и прекрасно, и падшая женщина сбегает с красивым честным парнем, который делает её счастливой. Реальность прозаична: тут работают, пока не умрут либо пока не окажутся в руках того, кто способен заплатить. Больше о местной кухне Шанг не знал и знать не желал, но, видимо, придётся.  
— Ты покраснел, — заметил он, когда они нашли нужную дверь. — Никогда не был в подобных заведениях?  
— Я не девственник! И что за выражения, ты говоришь, как старикан.  
Шанг поморщился.  
— Имей уважение, я тебя старше, пацан. Так был или нет?  
— Нет…  
Что и требовалось доказать.  
«Своих» бордель-маман приняла тепло: знай она, что к ним наведались, к примеру, двое копов, то выставила бы их за дверь сию же минуту под благовидным предлогом. Шестёркам же мафии досталась и милая улыбка, и вкусный чай, и компания симпатичных и явно слишком молодых девушек, которые хихикали и норовили забраться Шангу на колени.  
Всё для дорогих гостей, подумать только.  
— Итак, нам сказали, у вас проблемы.  
— Да, к сожалению, — маман повела рукой, и девочки тут же перестали хихикать и сели ровно. Шанг украдкой перевёл дух. Если ему было тяжело сдерживаться, то каково Пингу, который сидел, вцепившись пальцами одной руки в подлокотник, а второй закрывая красное от смущения лицо? Наверняка парень ни разу не видел живую голую женщину. Да уж, вот вам и проверка на прочность.  
— Что случилось?  
— Обычно с девочками обращаются хорошо: мы элитное заведение и абы кого не обслуживаем. Но в последнее время в квартале стали появляться люди Шан Ю…  
Того самого! Шанг невольно напрягся, не видя, как Пинг поглядывает на него сквозь разведённые пальцы.  
— Они кому-то навредили?  
— Пока нет, но… девочки напуганы. Многих заставляли делать вещи, на которые они не давали согласия. У нас строгие правила, мы оказывает широкий спектр услуг, не только секс. И к нам приходят порой вовсе не за ним.  
— Вы как будто сваха и готовите невест на выданье, — вставил не к месту Пинг и закашлялся, прикрывая рот рукой. Шанг мог поклясться, что он смеялся, но нет, это слишком невероятная реакция. Скорее уж потерял дар речи от собственной же наглости.  
— Даже если и так, вы, молодой человек, вряд ли оцените мои старания, — гордо задрав подбородок, ответила маман. Она с достоинством разлила ещё немного чая и пригубила из своей чашки, жеманно облизав после губы, чтобы восстановить слой красной помады.  
— Ну почему, девочки у вас ничего, — простодушно ответил Пинг. — И видно, что вы за них переживаете.  
Маман-сваха удивлённо и очень эффектно вскинула бровь, но больше ничего не сказала. Видимо, посчитала ниже своего достоинства спорить с безусым юнцом и сосредоточилась на Шанге. Тот выпытал имена подозрительных клиентов, время их посещения, особые приметы. Что-то вспомнила сама маман, что-то — пострадавшие от игрищ извращенцев девочки. На них Пинг смотрел с сочувствием и явно порывался что-то снова вставить, но Шанг не дал ему ни шанса.  
— Спасибо, мы обязательно вам поможем, — главное — вежливость, даже если ты в мафии. С женщинами особенно.  
— Какой вы галантный, — польщённо улыбнулась маман и строго отчитала Пинга: — А вот тебе никогда не приумножить честь своего рода, если ты продолжишь вести себя таким образом со старшими!  
— Мой род не имеет к вам никакого отношения, — на улице к Пингу вернулся острый язык, он больше не выглядел жертвой помидорной лихорадки. — И его честь не зависит от вашего одобрения или порицания. Но я запомню ваши слова… сваха.  
Шанг увёл наглеца прежде, чем маман разразилась неподобающей даме её положения бранью. Надо же понимать, когда и что ляпать! Эта дамочка была толще Пинга раза в три, у неё двойной подбородок и усики над верхней губой от переизбытка гормонов, а он её ещё поучать надумал!  
Лучше бы ругался.  
— Она ведёт себя слишком высокомерно для обычной бордель-маман, — закатил глаза Пинг. — Но она правда молодец, что заботится о девочках. Ну, что теперь будем делать? Командуй, старший.  
Снова укол в его сторону. Как старшему, ему на самом деле следовало придумать план и решить, как действовать: передать найденную информацию Лингу или другим вышестоящим членам клана или пытаться решить проблему своими силами.  
— Я бы попробовал сам! — заявил Пинг. — Мы ведь знаем имена, внешность… Блин, жалко, надо было попросить пустить нас в комнаты вместо девочек, мы бы схватили их на живца, а потом…  
Выслушав «гениальную» идею, Шанг вздохнул.  
— Звоню Лингу.  
Он отвернулся и не увидел довольной улыбки на лице Пинга, которая появилась и быстро пропала.

*

— Что ж, половину дела вы сделали, — задумчиво протянул Линг, глядя на двух связанных мужчин. — Настало время выбивать информацию.  
Этого Шанг и боялся. Не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы получить подкрепление в лице Чьен По, подкараулить цели и вырубить их до того, как они произнесут имя своего босса. Даже доставить их на один из складов, принадлежавших клану Фа, не составило никакого труда. Это всё напоминало обыкновенное задержание преступников, Шанг проделывал такое не раз.  
— Почему обязательно выбивать? — спросил он нарочито беззаботным тоном. — Можно для начала просто спросить.  
— Миролюбивый? Смотри, толстяк, у тебя появился последователь, — Линг пихнул Чьен По локтем в живот, и тот заколыхался, словно желе. — Нет уж, так дела не делают. Как только они очнутся и поймут, что попались, то сразу откусят себе языки. Вставь им что-нибудь в рот для начала.  
Шанг вовсе не был брезгливым неженкой, правда. Он прошёл суровую подготовку в полицейской академии и не бумажки перебирал в разных должностях. Но у него ощутимо дрожали руки, когда он запихивал импровизированные кляпы из какой-то грязной тряпки в рты заложникам. Надо было придумать причину, почему он не может… не должен никого пытать. Про пытки он вообще старался не думать и надеялся, что обойдётся побоями.  
Но слова Линга никак нельзя было понять иначе, чем «мы вырвем из них признание вместе с зубами», а к такому капитан Ли Шанг совершенно точно ни разу не был готов.

Пленники очнулись и страшно вращали глазами. Их лица не были похожи на лица тех, кто добровольно хочет сдать своего босса с потрохами. Честно говоря, тут и удары помогут слабо — настоящие мафиози не выдают секреты, если их вежливо просить. Даже грубость и та не справится. Шанг откровенно не понимал, как ему не замарать руки ещё больше (он же блестяще всё провернул, ну зачем Линг сам к ним примчался!) и остаться при этом лояльным новой «семье».  
Ситуацию, как ни странно, спас Пинг.  
— Парни, я, кажется, видел в багажнике биту, — сказал он задумчиво. В тёмном складе, освещённом только парой фонариков, он отлично сливался со стеной, и можно было решить, что его тут вовсе нет. — Может, мне сбегать?  
— Пусть Шанг принесёт, заодно проверит, нет ли за нами хвоста, — зевнул Линг, словно ему было убийственно, ха-ха, скучно.  
— Но мне же не сложно!  
— Такое ответственное дело я могу доверить только Шангу, — отрезал Линг, и Пинг послушно заткнулся. — Ногти вырывать любой дурак сможет, а он парень внимательный и уже успел проявить себя.  
— Спасибо, — Шанг не верил в свою удачу: она ему в кои-то веки улыбнулась, правда? — Я быстро!  
Шанс никого не бить нельзя упускать; и пускай он задержится у машины, это можно списать на тщательную проверку местности, кузова, да чего угодно. А если опоздает на «допрос», то не страшно — Пингу не помешает заняться делом, раз ничего полезного за сегодня не удосужился совершить.

_Убедившись, что Шанг ушел, Пинг вздохнул и повернулся к Чьен По.  
— Принёс?  
— Конечно. Правда, он отдавать не хотел…  
Улыбка Пинга слабо блеснула в том мизере света, что пробивался сквозь разбитые окна.  
— Ничего, я потом ему всё объясню.  
Чьен По достал из рюкзака небольшую биту, которая была бы в пору подростку или женщине, но никак не взрослому мужчине. Била она, впрочем, не менее больно и эффективно: обитая сталью и укреплённая, она с лёгкостью разбивала черепа и  
дробила кости. Пинг привычно прокрутил биту по запястью.  
— Позёр, — закатил глаза Линг. — Давай быстрее, а? Не хочу потом за красавчиком подтирать, если он вернётся раньше и увидит, как ты их отделываешь.  
— Не вернётся, — успокоил его Пинг и на пробу замахнулся. — Он же старший, он всё досконально проверит. А мне достанется грязная работа.  
На самом деле грязи получилось не так много, как ожидалось. Люди Шан Ю рассказали всё, что знали, а знали они в целом то, о чём клан и так уже догадывался. Жаль потраченного времени, зато хотя бы отбили охоту другим лезть на чужую территорию и там гадить. Пинг вытер биту, отдал её Чьен По и вздохнул.  
— Пойду позову Шанга, пусть хотя бы сгрузит тела в багажник.  
— Как он тебе? — Линг участия в допросе не принимал и сидел на подоконнике, со скучающим видом грызя яблоко. Его светлый костюм оставался безукоризненно чистым.  
— Неплохо, — спустя пару минут тишины ответил Пинг. — Умеет думать, вести разговор. Могло быть хуже.  
Линг кивнул, соглашаясь. В клан Фа не принимали с улицы, но часто искали потенциальных работников на одно-два дела именно там: с ними удобно работать, если после хорошо за собой почистить. Обычно безработных неудачников, любителей халявы и бандитов без совести никто не искал, даже полиция. Самородки попадались редко, Лингу повезло наткнуться на таких всего пару раз.  
— Что будем делать с Шан Ю? — подал голос Чьен По. Судя по хрусту, он тайком что-то грыз. — Он и его люди слишком часто начали вести себя… нехорошо.  
— Напомним, что так делать не стоит, — спокойно ответил Пинг.  
— Ты же помнишь, что скоро совет?  
Пинг повернулся к Лингу и несколько мгновений разглядывал, будто видел впервые. Линг невозмутимо обсасывал огрызок.  
— Ну ты и наглец всё-таки, — скупо улыбнулся Пинг и кивнул. — Помню. Когда это я вас подводил?_

В отличие от отца, Шанг так и не начал курить. Коллеги не раз предлагали, но он не соглашался — любая зависимость тянула на дно, мешала работать. По этой же причине он практически не пил, а если и садился со всеми за стол, то старался соблюдать меру.  
К счастью, в мафии столь тесное общение и дружеские посиделки не приветствовались, так что Шанг был избавлен от необходимости улыбаться и прославлять босса. Возможно, ещё наступит день официального принятия в семью, где ему предложат ритуальную чашу рисового вина и нож, чтобы зарезать себя в случае предательства. Или так делали в Японии? По правде, в правилах преступного мира Шанг разбирался до обидного плохо. С другой стороны, он новичок с улицы и было бы подозрительно, знай он всё, как по учебнику.  
Для успокоения совести Шанг проверил машину: ни жучков, ни подозрительных предметов, ни биты в багажнике. Чёртов Пинг, куда он вообще смотрел? Вместо оружия там лежал свёрнутый рулоном брезент, несколько канистр хлорки и прочные бечёвки. Для чего — догадаться нетрудно. Шанга передёрнуло.  
— Уф, ты тут! — от неожиданности он чуть не придавил себе пальцы крышкой багажника, но успел вовремя их отдёрнуть. — Прости, напугал? Хотел сказать, что ошибся с битой, прости.  
— Больно ты вежливый стал, — подозрительно нахмурился Шанг. — С чего бы?  
— Старшие мозги вправили, — неохотно признался Пинг. Он появился из темноты очень резко, как призрак, и совершенно бесшумно. Хотя казалось бы: бежал, торопился. Как можно бежать, не издавая ни звука? — Но ты здорово придумал, как нам их поймать и вообще! Так что на меня свалили самое неприятное… Не поможешь там убраться?  
Шанг догадывался, что увидит, и не выдержал:  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
Пинг если и удивился, то виду не подал. Открыл многострадальный багажник, взял оттуда тряпку и вытер лицо.  
— А, ты об этом… Трясёт немного, но пройдёт. Я же знал, на что шёл. Ты наверняка уже тысячу раз такое видел, а мне в первый раз муторно стало, вот попросился на свежий воздух, — он молитвенно сложил руки перед грудью. — Не сдавай меня старшим, лады? Я при них держался, а теперь мне чот хреново…  
— Можешь отойти в кусты, тут же лес кругом, — смилостивился Шанг. В темноте он не очень чётко видел лицо Пинга, но голос мальчишки вызывал сочувствие: дрожащий, пусть и нарочито храбрящийся.  
— Спасибо!  
Шанг облокотился на машину и скрестил руки на груди. Хорошо, что склад находился за городом, вдали от магистрали и популярных храмов. Тихое, удобное место, чтобы допрашивать жертв, а после избавляться от трупов. Маловероятно, что Линг прикажет закопать их прямо здесь, в лесу. Глупо гадить там, где работаешь. Скорее всего, они поедут совсем в другую сторону, куда-нибудь к морю или на свалку. Видеть смерть Шангу уже доводилось, как и убивать преступников — по служебной необходимости, отморозков, потерявших человеческий облик. Людей Шан Ю ему было совсем не жаль. Но одно — когда на твоей стороне закон, ты имеешь право задерживать убийц и насильников, стрелять, если те оказывают сопротивление, и совсем другое — когда уже ты сам в роли убийцы, а в твоей власти неспособное сопротивляться тело. Кому-то это снесёт крышу, кому-то — прочистит желудок.  
Шанг был рад, что Пинг из последних. Возможно, когда он завершит миссию, получится выбить для пацана более мягкое наказание.  
— В следующий раз не ешь ничего перед выездом, — посоветовал Шанг, услышав шаги за спиной. Пинг неловко взгромоздился пятой точкой на капот, поёрзал и затих. — Дать воды?  
— Не надо, — поморщился Пинг и как-то совершенно нелепо сплюнул в сторону. Шанг хмыкнул и всё-таки пихнул упрямцу в руки бутылку слабогазированной. Пускай хоть умоется, опухшие глаза никого не красят. — Ну ты блин… теперь я мокрый!  
— То есть кровь тебя не смущала?  
Пристыженный Пинг булькнул водой и заткнулся.  
— А где ты был утром? — будто просто для поддержания разговора поинтересовался Шанг.  
— Всё тебе расскажи, — проворчал Пинг. — Дела у меня были. Нельзя, что ли?  
— Босс не одобрит.  
— Над нами Линг, он будет не одобрением заниматься, а нагружать работой. Всем плевать, кто мы и чем заняты, пока выполняем приказы и верны боссу, разве нет?  
Шанг вздохнул.  
— Отчасти да, но… не нарывайся зря.  
Пинг хлопнул Шанга по плечу, спрыгнул и отряхнул руки.  
— Замётано. Ну что, идём убирать?  
Шанг с едва слышным тяжёлым вздохом снова открыл проклятый багажник.  
Трупы они упаковали в брезент и обвязали бечёвкой. Целиком они поместились с трудом, но в Пинге проснулся неожиданный дар организовывать пространство, так что ничего нигде не торчало и не билось о крышку. Про себя Шанг мрачно пошутил, что спустя десяток подобных дел он отрастит чёрный юмор, прочную шкуру и совершенно не полицейское отношение к миру.  
— Сегодня мы с вами в первый и последний раз, — строго предупредил Линг. Ну как строго… он болтал с заднего сиденья машины, зажав Пинга между собой и Чьен По. На короткий миг в его голос вернулся металл, а затем сбежал, оставив вместо себя беззаботного балагура до следующего раза. Шанга посадили за руль и командовали, куда ехать, изредка поправляя, если из двух одинаковых лесных дорог он выбирал неверную.  
С чего такая щедрость, Шанг не знал, а спрашивать не рискнул. Может быть, в клане Фа принято на первых миссиях контролировать новичков, кто знает. Помогать таскать мешки старшие не спешили, этим занимался Шанг в компании Пинга, который тоже не выглядел довольным подобным времяпрепровождением. К счастью, они не додумались расчленять тела, иначе ходок было бы больше. Трупы сбрасывались в заводь реки, где и без таких «подарков» хватало гнилья: ржавых бочек, истлевшей одежды, экскрементов животных и… нет, лучше не думать, сколько уже неугодных здесь похоронено. От мерзкого запаха не отмыться, пожалуй, и за вечность.  
— Фу, ну и запашок, — подтвердил опасения Линг и помахал ладонью перед лицом. — Выбросьте всю свою одежду, когда вернётесь, парни. Мало ли, какую дрянь вы там подцепили.  
Шангу очень хотелось сказать пару ласковых чистоплюю, который умудрился не только не изгадить ботинок, но и сохранить пиджак настолько идеальным, что казалось, будто его никогда не снимали с вешалки. Чьен По же молча им посочувствовал и добродушно дал пару советов о том, чем легче отстирывать кровь от одежды, если какая-то вещь им дорога как память о драгоценной бабушке.  
В главном офисе Линг смылся в свой кабинет, Чьен По — писать отчёты, а Пинг и Шанг дисциплинированно убрались куда подальше, то есть домой. Шанг предложил было подкинуть Пинга до его квартиры, но тот отказался и, поправляя постоянно съезжающий с плеча рюкзак, юркнул в метро. При ярком освещении он выглядел обычным подростком, а грязь на штанинах и пятна на одежде с трудом идентифицировались как кровь. Даже опытные следовали вряд ли сходу определили бы, что этот парень недавно колотил кого-то битой, а не бегал по корту с ракеткой наперевес.  
Шанг вернулся домой, сложил испорченную одежду в пакет и выкинул к дьяволу, всё равно больше надевать её нельзя. «Дом» — слишком смелое слово для квартиры вдали от основных веток метро, однако тут были все удобства, интернет и кровать. Для начинающего мафиози больше и не нужно. Соваться в своё настоящее жилище Шанг не дурак, наверняка его будут пасти долгие месяцы, прежде чем доверят что-то по-настоящему важное. Сегодняшнее дело лишь укрепило его в мысли, что в клане Фа много недомолвок, а также крайне странных людей, ведущих свою игру. Война с Шан Ю — это не делёжка квартала красных фонарей, всё намного опаснее и серьёзнее. Нужно во что бы то ни стало заслужить уважение Линга и Чьен По, чтобы попасть на собрание главарей, где и будут обсуждать действительно важные вопросы. Плохо, что он растерялся и размяк, не смог избить пленников, но эту его слабость ещё можно исправить… Шанг надеялся на это. В крайнем случае можно продолжать налаживать контакт с Пингом, парень уже не посылал его сразу на все органы, мог ответить, пусть и односложно. К тому же он задолжал Шангу один невысказанный секрет про отлучку в лес, этим тоже стоит однажды воспользоваться.

На следующий день в офисе было людно. Миловидная девушка-администратор вежливо просила посетителей подождать, и посетители, что удивительно, ждали! Совсем как Шанг, когда только проходил «собеседование». Клан Фа формально не нарушал закона и вёл вполне легальную деятельность по продаже ритуальных услуг. Храмы, церемонии, обновление и защита кладбищ, всё это — их территория. Разумный бизнес для тех, кто регулярно поставляет себе же работу. И потому в офисе, кроме собственно мафиози, работало множество клерков разных мастей. Кто-то принимал скорбящих родственников, кто-то занимался оформлением бумаг, как Чьен По, кто-то красиво разруливал начинающиеся конфликты. Шанг сперва растерялся, потому что не ожидал попасть в столь деловую атмосферу. До сих пор сложно поверить, что он-таки влился в теневой мир и сейчас способен кивнуть администратору и пройти в дверь «только для персонала», а не просиживать задницу, ожидая, когда высокое начальство соизволит его принять.  
Мафия из фантазий медленно, но верно разваливались на кусочки.  
— Что, шумно сегодня? — увидев его вытянувшееся лицо, спросил один из мафиози. Его имени Шанг ещё не знал. — Ничего, привыкнешь. У нас так часто. Давай, не стой столбом, отнеси коробки в кладовку, а потом…  
Ну да, он же пока мальчик на побегушках, обычная пешка, которую можно и послать за пончиками, и на смерть. Шанг заткнул взбрыкнувшую было гордость и послушно потащил коробки, куда велено. Чем меньше он возникает, тем чаще у него найдётся возможность изучить содержимое папок, компьютеров, документов. Главное примелькаться, стать безопасным и знакомым. За неделю подобное не происходит.  
— Кстати, тебе ещё не сделали тату? — спросил уже другой мафиози, и Шанг сделал в уме пометку: составить список всех имён и фамилий. Не только ради отчёта отцу, но ради себя.  
— Какое ещё тату?  
— Ну, типа как у якудза, только нам всем бьют что-то змеиное, — пояснил мафиози и развернул к Шангу руку. На жёсткой ладони с плотными мозолями свернулся кривыми кольцами старый питон. — Ну или рептилий всяких, как мастеру захочется. Обычно после первого же дела и клеймят.  
Слово Шангу не понравилось, но возмущаться он не стал — не поймут. Только хмыкнул и кивнул, принимая к сведению. Интересно, у босса дракон на всю спину? Не то чтобы Шангу хотелось разглядывать мужиков, которых ему же потом придётся сажать за решётку, однако любопытство никак не унималось.  
«Теневая» часть офиса практически ничем не отличалась от официальной. Те же коридоры, столы-стулья, кондиционер пашет на полную мощность, уже другая девушка обстоятельно разбирает документы на две неравные стопки. Одну, что побольше, Шанг лично таскал в кладовую, где накопилось уже порядочно макулатуры, вторую девушка относила на подпись то Лингу, то Чьен По. Девушка попросила называть себя Сян.  
Ненастоящее имя, как и всё здесь — ненастоящее. Фальшивка. Красивый фасад для обывателей, за которым делаются очень плохие, кровавые дела. Конечно, никто не рисовал кровью на стенах, но разве от этого легче?  
На стенах рисовали мелками.  
К концу совершенно дурацкого рабочего дня, когда выдалась минутка между «принеси-подай», Шанг наткнулся на Сверчка. Он знал, что везде стоят камеры, потому бродил по зданию в хаотичном порядке, прикидываясь дураком, если его крайне вежливо — что поражало — разворачивали назад. Сверчок же забился в самый дальний коридор, где было плохое освещение, голые стены и да, чёртовы фикусы. Кто-то в клане явно помешался на цветах.  
Шанг встал на приличном расстоянии от Сверчка и молча наблюдал за тем, как тот рисует. Лампа под потолком мигала, из-за чего свет в коридоре прыгал и создавал невероятные изломанные тени. Сверчок полностью сосредоточился на своём занятии и ничем не показывал, что видит Шанга и собирается с ним разговаривать. По-своему это было даже хорошо — кто знает, что этому странному мужчине придёт в голову. Шанг же просто смотрит. Никому не мешает.  
Сверчок сидел на корточках, перед ним на полу в порядке возрастания «тепла» цвета лежали мелки. Стены были, видимо, покрашены довольно марким материалом, поскольку мазки совсем не юного дарования оставались яркими и чёткими. Шанг ожидал увидеть что угодно, от авангарда уровня Ван Гога до наивных детских каракуль, однако ошибся и с тем, и с другим.  
— Кто это?  
На стене, взявшись за руки, выделялись три фигурки. Одна была побольше и старше, Сверчок с особой любовью прорисовал складочки на лице, одежду, сгорбленную спину и тонкие, ломкие руки. Видимо, та самая бабушка. Рядом с ней стояли… дети? Вероятно, да. Определить их пол было сложно. Шанг предположил, что с чёрными волосами была девочкой, а со светлыми — мальчиком, и то лишь потому, что Сверчок скосил на него красный глаз и жирно ткнул розовым мелком второму ребёнку в глазницу, тем самым говоря «это я».  
— А она…  
Сверчок не позволил Шангу коснуться рисунка: мелок воткнулся в яремную вену, и будь в его руках что-то более острое, Шанг уже был бы мёртв.  
— Понял, прости.  
Сверчок очень медленно убрал руку, отодвинулся, закрывая спиной рисунок, а затем тихо сказал что-то по-японски.  
— Не понимаю.  
Шанг не знал японского, но теперь хотя бы убедился в слухах, что успел услышать в офисе: несмотря на альбинизм и необычную одежду, Сверчок был японцем. Среди них подобная внешность встречается чрезвычайно редко, как и среди китайцев. Вдобавок у Сверчка была, так скажем, особенность психического развития, но точного диагноза Шангу никто не назвал — можно лишь догадываться, что конкретно с ним не так, но общаться с кем-либо, кроме Линга и Чьен По, Сверчок отказывался наотрез. Фактически он игнорировал существование других людей и появлялся в офисе по огромным праздникам. Почему сегодня?  
Свечок отвернулся, собрал мелки и ушёл, не удостоив Шанга больше ни словом. То, что он произнёс ранее, гугл-переводчик распознал как «сестра», однако Шанг сомневался, что дети на картинке связаны кровными узами. Слишком разные. Он сфотографировал рисунок, чтобы изучить потом. Пока что в глаза бросался отличный цвет волос и одежда разных наций. Сверчка одевали в типичное японское кимоно, насколько Шанг мог судить, женское; а девочка рядом очевидно носила китайскую традиционную одежду. Если бабушка, о которой говорил Чьен По, действительно существовала, то она могла знать больше. Надо ли копать в этом направлении? Сверчок пока ничем не демонстрировал, что связан с мафией и в курсе её дел. Просто больной ребёнок, выросший в больного взрослого. Он мог быть одним из тех детей, кого крадут из семьи, вывозят и продают на органы или богатым извращенцам, а мать босса, к примеру, оставила необычного ребёнка себе по любой причине. Рабочая версия. Но кто тогда эта девочка, сестра или…  
Об этом Шанг решил подумать позже, когда соберёт куда более полезную информацию о враге.

Вопреки прогнозам других мафиози, с предложением сделать татуировку к Шангу пришли спустя долгих два месяца. За это время он успел похитить и избить десять человек, пройтись рейдом по офисам мелких компаний, задолжавших клану деньги, ввязаться в грязную уличную драку и попасть в больницу. К счастью, под чужим именем и с фальшивыми документами где-то на периферии провинции Чжань, где никто не знал в лицо сына генерала. Эта «крошечная» деталь могла поставить под угрозу всю операцию, но к счастью, Шанг никогда не был публичным человеком и не любил светить лицом на мероприятиях, как отец. Как и кричать на каждом углу, кто его родитель, ведь гордость не позволила бы забираться по карьерной лестнице благодаря связям и фамилии. Шанг упрямо трудился и набивал шишки сам, что теперь изрядно облегчило жизнь.  
— Спасибо, не беспокойтесь, я присмотрю за ним, — Пинг приехал в больницу так быстро, как только смог. Шанг практически не видел пацана и сталкивался с ним исключительно по ночам, когда приволакивался сдавать отчёты Чьен По (и переписывать их тысячу раз, чёртова бюрократия!). — Ну и как тебя угораздило-то?  
— Под нож поставился… идиот, — поморщился Шанг. Его банально кинули недавно рекрутированные шестёрки, о чём Линг уже знал после телефонного разговора, пришлось справляться своими силами. Справился… повезло, что выжил, умудрившись схлопотать несмертельный удар чуть ниже печени.  
— Идиот, — согласился Пинг и поставил на тумбочку возле кровати бутылку воды. — Лечись теперь, как поправишься, Линг сказал приехать в старое здание. Будут тебе татуировку набивать.  
— Серьёзно? — постарался скрыть ликование Шанг и закатил глаза. — Они б ещё через полгода сподобились… А тебе уже всё?  
— Не-а, не заслужил, — развёл руками Пинг и показал такие же чистые, как и два месяца назад, запястья. — Тебя хвалят главари, я случайно, гм, подслушал. Может быть, и повысят через полгода, кто знает.  
Шанг хмыкнул и устало откинулся на подушку.  
— Обсуждаем всё так, будто работаем в обычном офисе и ждём прибавки за сверхурочные, — выдохнул он тихо, но Пинг услышал. И тоже хмыкнул. — О такой жизни ты мечтал, когда пришёл в клан?  
— Моя мечта — защитить семью, — ровно ответил Пинг, и что-то в его голосе заставило Шанга напрячься, несмотря на боль. Он поморщился и сел ровнее, чтобы было удобно смотреть на Пинга. А тот крутил в руках мандарин и пытался отковырять прилипшую к мякоти кожицу. Все пальцы были в соке. — Мне не нужны ни деньги, ни слава, ни влияние. Если мои родные в порядке, то я счастлив.  
— Клан обещал им защиту?  
Пинг поднял на Шанга тёмный, тяжёлый взгляд.  
— Ну да, что-то типа того.  
С Пингом было непросто во всех смыслах. О не трепался о себе, всегда уходил от прямых ответов и не жаловался. Ни на что. Вместо того, чтобы ныть и требовать особенного отношения, он впрягся наравне со взрослыми и не разгибал спины, бегая по поручениям. Во всяком случае, Шанг редко видел его в офисе, а когда пересекался на заданиях, то подмечал и глубокие тени под глазами, и уставший вид. Не то чтобы Шанг подружился с Пингом, но, как ему казалось, сумел найти общий язык. Если не касаться личных тем, то парень свободно и интересно поддерживал практически любой разговор, знал по верхам парочку языков и весьма умело обращался с холодным оружием. Нож для разделки рыбы тоже считается. Кто же мог предположить, что на них нападут в суши-баре.  
— К слову… а что там, в старом здании?  
Смена темы — хороший повод разрушить повисшую неловкую паузу. Шанг научился понимать, когда можно продавить, а когда лучше отступить. С преступниками легче разговаривать, чем с Пингом, но никогда не поздно узнавать что-то новое.  
— О, ну… Я пытался выведать у Чьен По, но он ничего толком не рассказал, — признался Пинг, как по волшебству сменив мрачный вид на растерянное выражение лица. — Говорят, там живёт босс и верхушка, офис же чисто рабочая площадка. Абы кого туда не пустят. Типа жест особого доверия и прочая фигня.  
Шанг не выдержал и усмехнулся. Речь Пинга его забавляла.  
— Значит, мне нельзя ударить в грязь лицом.  
— Вряд ли там тебе дадут даже пукнуть без позволения главарей.  
А вот это грубо!  
— Слушай, ты, шкет… — Шанг потянулся Пингу, чтобы зажать его голову в захвате и хорошенько надрать засранцу уши, но Пинг ловко увернулся и помахал от двери.  
— Поправляйся, дядя, будем тебя ждать! Пока!  
Каков нахал, а. Шанг бессильно стукнул кулаком по одеялу и зашипел от боли. Двигаться пока было сложно, его отпустят в лучшем случае завтра, а там ещё день-два на зализывание раны в домашних условиях. И приглашение… Идеальней не придумаешь: он сможет не только увидеть главарей, но и подслушать их разговоры. Про документы пока рано загадывать, но ведь если один раз позвали, то позовут снова, не так ли? Татуировка — дело долгое, за пять минут её не набьёшь. Шанг считал это добрым знаком. Главное не запороть всё в самый ответственный момент.  
— Не напрягайтесь! — напутствовала его медсестра, на что Шанг только легкомысленно отмахнулся: ему никто не даст спокойно отлёживаться. Дома в первую очередь он записал новую информацию в защищённый паролем документ, свои соображения, действия, догадки, в общем, весь ход расследования, чтобы после предоставить в качестве если не доказательства, то хотя бы важной улики. Риск, что его спалят, велик, но он не робот, чтобы помнить все имена, пароли и явки. Голова буквально пухла от всего, надо же куда-то сливать добро. Шанг не рассчитывал на быструю победу, ему точно придётся жить с мафией полгода, может быть больше. Многие коллеги, о которых он слышал, внедрялись на годы, да так успешно, что после не могли уйти из клана, группировки и банды. Человеческая психика приспосабливается к условиям, меняется. И не шутки, когда коп под прикрытием внезапно начинает сочувствовать и помогать тем, кого должен вывести на чистую воду. Своего рода стокгольмский синдром.  
Для выхода в «свет» Шанг решил не наряжаться, это могли понять неправильно. Обычная рубашка без рукавов не сковывала движения, а тёмные немаркие джинсы в случае чего спасут и от капли соуса, и от крови. Странно, но невольно Шанг начал заражаться любовью к традиционным китайским костюмам. Отец обычно носил европейскую одежду, в его гардеробе никогда не было ничего этнического, мать же Шанг почти не помнил и сомневался, что она была ярой приверженкой китайской культуры. А вот с лёгкой руки Линга и, что скрывать, Сверчка, сам Шанг стал приглядываться в магазинах к одежде подобного толка.  
В следующий раз, думал он, проходя мимо витрин, в следующий раз обязательно.  
Адрес и подробные инструкции Линг сбросил сообщением в Лайне. Крайне не обязательно, потому что это даже не закрытый канал на каком-нибудь сервере, не тайная переписка, не шифр. Шанг несколько секунд смотрел на иероглифы и не верил. Так просто!.. Впрочем, запомнил он всё прочно на случай, если Линг опомнится и удалит сообщение. Суть инструкций сводилась к великим трём обезьянам, которые должны быть немыми, глухими и слепыми. То есть Шанг встретится с мастером татуировок, договорится о времени и количестве сеансов, а потом может, так и быть, побродить по особняку, но никуда не совать нос и не задавать идиотских вопросов.  
Особняк — это не метафора. В пригороде, куда по указаниям Шанг приехал на такси, а после шёл пешком около трёх километров, можно было построить несколько особняков с огромными участками для игры в гольф. И бассейном. Однако построили лишь один.  
Шанг ни черта не смыслил в традиционной китайской архитектуре. Не знал, как называются узоры на воротах, есть ли смысл в определённой форме поддерживающих колонн, под каким углом наклонена крыша. Зато сразу оценил количество направленных на любого незваного гостя камер. Главный вход был оформлен по-современному, залит асфальтом и украшен скромными клумбами ирисов, а за воротами скрывался сад камней и большой дом в старинном стиле. Шанг подошёл ближе, чтобы его успели хорошо рассмотреть со всех сторон, и, следуя инструкции, громко представился.  
— Входи, — раздался механический голос из динамика на воротах. — Оружие оставь на столе. Не сдашь — пеняй на себя.  
Шанг не хотел бы выяснять, что сделают с тем, кто ослушается приказа, потому выложил и пистолет, и нож, и заточку, привязанную липкими лентами к голени под джинсами. Показал пустые руки и не вздрогнул, когда двое охранников в очках и тёмных костюмах тщательно его ощупали. Спасибо, что через металлодетектор не провели… Ах да, и это тоже. Отличная система безопасности. Впрочем, даже пройдя через несколько проверок, Шанг не был уверен, что ему стоит расслабляться. Для начала лучше найти мастера. Любопытство сгубило не одного полицейского.  
Внутри дом тоже удивлял: просторный и светлый, он не давил на живущих в нём, а создавал приятное ощущение свободы. Шанг с удовольствием прогулялся бы по нему подольше и посидел на открытой веранде, попивая чай и любуясь садом камней. Увы, этому желанию мешали охранники, незримо, но упрямо следящие каждый из своего угла.  
— Это Шанг, — на стук в дверь никто не отозвался. Шанг прокашлялся. — Мне назначено на сегодня, мастер.  
— Открыто.  
Мастер был человеком старой закалки. Седой и похожий на учителя кунг-фу, он двигался степенно и плавно, словно возраст не имел над ним власти. В хорошо освещённом кабинете стояла совершенно нелепая старинная конструкция, навевающая мысли о Средневековой инквизиции.  
— Снимай рубашку и ложись.  
— У меня нет выбора, верно? — криво усмехнулся Шанг, выполнил приказ и лёг.  
— Татуировки? Конечно же нет, — подтвердил мастер. Инструменты его выглядели ничуть не менее древними, чем он сам. Резкий контраст с домом нервировал. — Мне виднее, что именно вбивать тебе под кожу, мальчик. И не обязательно это будет змея, как ты думаешь.  
Шанг растерялся.  
— Но мне сказали… клан дракона…  
— Брехня, — отрезал мастер и подсунул Шангу под нос деревяшку. Судя по всему, новую, потому что следов зубов на ней не было видно. — Зажми во рту и не выплёвывай. Будет больно.  
Терпи, сын самурая, закончил мысль про себя Шанг, вспомнив почему-то именно самураев — снова. Видимо, ассоциация с якудза оказалась слишком сильна. Медленно выдохнув, он успокоился и сжал зубы на деревяшке. Его не привязали к конструкции, уже хорошо, но дёргаться и убегать явно не следует. Мастер зажёг несколько жутко вонючих палочек, от которых поднялся причудливыми кольцами почему-то фиолетовый дым. Древнее обезболивающее? Наркотик? Перед глазами мир начал растекаться, словно акварельные краски, на которые неловкий художник опрокинул баночку с водой. Боль впилась в кожу жалящими укусами. Шанг не мог точно сказать, где именно старик решил бить тату, потому что спустя минут десять болело уже всё тело. Мышцы дёргало, в кожу словно засовывали тонкие иголки и тянули обратно, выкручивая вместе с эпидермисом нервные окончания. Шанг не льстил себе: если бы не деревяшка, он орал бы благим матом на весь дом.  
Пытка закончилась примерно через два часа. Боль просто… исчезла, оставшись призраком под кожей. Стоило пошевелиться, и мышцы выли от несправедливости к себе, но в целом Шанг мог соображать, двигаться и драться, если придётся. Он выплюнул обслюнявленую деревяшку и с благодарностью вытер рот и подбородок лежащим рядом полотенцем.  
— Придёшь через три дня, — сказал мастер сухо. — Не мыться, не чесать, не смотреть. Сейчас смажу, раздражение и воспаление быстро пройдут.  
Шанг неловко сел и снова повернулся к мастеру спиной: на покрасневшую кожу хлынуло неописуемое блаженство из крошечной баночки. Блаженство пахло травами — мятой, облепихой, кедром и чем-то терпким, незнакомым. От этой смеси Шанг окончательно вспомнил, насколько хороша жизнь.  
— Не одевайся сразу, дай впитаться.  
— Хорошо, — Шанг развернулся и с интересом смотрел, как мастер дезинфицирует и складывает инструменты в чемодан. — А почему нельзя смотреть?  
— Примета плохая, — вздохнул старик, видимо, смирился с тем, что глупый, по его мнению, мальчишка, продолжит задавать не менее идиотские вопросы. — Пойми, просто набить «татуху» ты можешь в любом салоне. Я же превращаю твоё тело в произведение искусства. Это на века.  
— Точнее лет на тридцать, — мрачно пошутил Шанг, за что получил от старика щелбан. — За что?!  
— Цени свою жизнь, — был ответ, — она у тебя одна. И если я сказал «на века», значит, на века. Не спорь.  
Странный он. Помнил Шанг татуировку одного из шестёрок — ничего необычного, да, аккуратно и когда-то красиво, но кожа стягивалась или обвисала, старела, так что спустя время рисунок деформировался и превращался из гордого дракона в унылого червяка. Было бы чем гордиться.  
— М… спасибо?  
Мастер небрежно отмахнулся от благодарностей, заявив, что ему заплачено столько, сколько Шанг никогда в руках не держал, поворчал на тему безответственного молодого поколения и растворился в доме, будто его и не было. На самом деле он преспокойно вышел, сел в поданную специально для него машину и уехал, а Шанг остался. И, натянув на подсохшую спину рубашку, отправился на разведку.  
Дом состоял из двух условных половин: рабочей и жилой. В жилую Шанг благоразумно не совался, рассудив, что туда ему пока рано и по здравому смыслу, и по иерархии в клане. Рабочая половина была куда более дружелюбной к новичкам. Шанг набрёл на кухню, где доброжелательные повара накормили его булочками и налили чаю, затем поразглядывал длинные свитки с каллиграфией, развешенные на стенах, и в итоге вышел на ещё один, но уже внутренний двор, где играли дети.  
«Чёрт, нельзя» — осознал он уже после того, как его заметили. Спину прострелило болью от ощущения враждебных взглядов охраны.  
— Пусть останется, — раздался ровный спокойный голос. — Он не кажется мне плохим человеком.  
Если у охранников и было иное мнение на этот счёт, они его озвучивать не посмели и отступили. Шанг же с благодарностью взглянул на человека, только что спасшего его шкуру просто так, за красивые — ха-ха — глаза. Или что он там умудрился рассмотреть.  
— Новенький, — заключил человек: степенный мужчина глубоко за пятьдесят, в традиционной одежде и с тростью, которая гулко стучала по деревянному покрытию. — Я не видел тебя здесь раньше. Как тебя зовут?  
— Шанг.  
— Хорошее имя, — странно усмехнулся мужчина. — Был у меня знакомый, который хотел так назвать сына…  
У Шанга всё похолодело внутри; усилием воли он сдержался и невозмутимо смотрел себе под ноги, застыл каменным изваянием. Мужчина рассуждал вслух, задумчиво покачивая тростью.  
— Что ж, вряд ли тебе интересно слушать ностальгические излияния старика, — рассмеялся наконец мужчина и сел на подушку. Дети, игравшие во дворе, с любопытством косились на Шанга, но в итоге вернулись к своему занятию. Мячик нравился им куда больше, Шанг не мог их в этом винить. — Как тебе живётся у нас? Не обижают?  
— Всё отлично, — Шанг подбирал слова; мужчина терпеливо ждал. — Мне нравится тут… жить. И работать. Я благодарен, что босс Яо выбрал меня среди других кандидатов.  
— Яо? — удивился мужчина. — Ах да, значит Яо… Это ожидаемо.  
Он отпил из крошечной чашечки и медленно согнул одну ногу. Вторая спокойно лежала и почти не двигалась. Судя по тому, как ходил мужчина, его ранение было старым и трудным, возможно, уже не операбельным. Шанг думал о чём угодно, лишь бы не задавать вопросов, за которые его моментально придушат. Этой же тростью, будь она неладна.  
— Афган или Вьетнам? — не выдержал Шанг.  
— Ни то, ни другое, — улыбнулся мужчина и похлопал по тёплому дереву рядом с собой. — Не стесняйся. Я воевал слишком давно, ещё до твоего рождения. Тебе сколько, лет двадцать пять, верно?  
— Да.  
— Не думай об этом, — палец указал на больную ногу. — Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Я предпочитаю смотреть в будущее.  
Вид открывался правда неплохой: кроме травы, по которой бегали дети, во дворе росла вишня. Она пока не цвела, только свесила ветви с начинающими распускаться зелёными клейкими листочками. Под деревом стояла скамейка, где наверняка это странное семейство не раз любовалось розовым облаком. Очень по-японски и при этом не чужеродно. Шанг не в первый раз заметил, что ценности у клана Фа слегка расплывчатые, будто бы собранные из разных кусочков пазлов. Самое лучшее, самое удобное.  
— Если хочешь узнать больше, постарайся вести себя тихо и ни за что не ходить в левый коридор, — неожиданно произнёс мужчина тоном заговорщика. И подмигнул Шангу, как старому знакомому. — И не подслушивать под тонкими дверями из бамбука, разумеется. Моя жена слишком любит Японию, а я — её, так что здесь многое украдено у них. Воспользуйся шансом, мальчик. Вижу, что тебе любопытно.  
Шангу не составило сложить два и два. Клан Фа бережно хранил информацию о главной семье, той, в которой власть передавалась по наследству. Сперва Шанг решил, что виденный им на принятии босс Яо — сын прошлого главы, но тот коренастый тип никак не мог быть связан кровью с этим спокойным и внутренне гибким человеком. Что-то определённо не сходится.  
А ещё Шанг умел слушать, потому встал и поклонился Фа Зу, старому боссу. Не узнать лидера преступного клана и вести с ним непринуждённую беседу — это очень в стиле Шанга, отец бы им гордился.  
— Благодарю вас.  
— Не стоит, — Фа Зу доброжелательно кивнул на прощание. — Не попадись. Сегодня у нас крайне… сложные гости.  
Дети — две девочки и мальчик — помахали ему на прощание. У одной из девочек была милая тряпичная кукла, сделанная явно руками матери или старшей сестры, хотя семья с таким доходом могла позволить себе завалить всю комнату девочки игрушками. Что ж, похоже, внуки во многом пошли в деда, если Фа Зу вообще приходился этим детям дедушкой. С таким же успехом они могли быть детьми слуг, приставленных к дому, охраны или любого из главарей.  
Шанг попятился и нырнул в левый коридор.  
Открытая веранда закончилась довольно плотными стенами из бамбука с одной стороны и рисовой бумаги — с другой. На бумаге были нарисованы силуэты бескрылых драконов и бутоны распускающихся цветов. Шанг пригнулся, радуясь, что больше половины этой хлипкой стены занимала декоративная отделка под древесину. Спустя пару минут он обнаружил в конце коридора удобный угол, куда и забился, чувствуя себя наконец-то относительно защищённым.Тонкая бумага порвалась от времени (или любопытных детских пальцев), так что Шанг мог не только слышать всё, о чём говорили внутри, но и видеть часть парадного входа, чью-то спину и множество расстеленных на полу татами.  
В комнате для переговоров собрались главари мафии. О некоторых Шанг знал, читал их досье, которые отец показывал по большому секрету. Их не могли официально посадить по многим причинам, однако за ними велась слежка. По возможности. Насколько велики возможности полиции, трудно сказать, раз к мафии, преступникам, она подъезжала на священной индуистской корове, а не танке.  
Другие оказались незнакомцами; третьи — очень даже примелькавшимися личностями, например, Линг, который сменил костюм на традиционную одежду и скромно сидел далеко от входа в самом удачном для обзора всего помещения месте. Он обмахивался веером и нечитаемо улыбался.  
На почётном месте рядом с почему-то отсутствующим боссом восседал тот, кого Шанг до этого дня никогда не видел вживую. Шан Ю был страшен: гунская кровь превратила его жёлтое лицо в маску, на которой выделялись хищные птичьи глаза. Широкие ноздри раздувались, словно вынюхивали добычу, а длинные пальцы с ненормально острыми ногтями то и дело хватали воздух возле правого бедра. Маловероятно, что его впустили в дом с оружием, как и всех его людей — таких же головорезов по виду и повадкам.  
Через три места от Шан Ю сидел Сверчок. А он-то тут что забыл? Альбинос не показался Шангу великим воином, стратегом или хотя бы собеседником, которого не стыдно позвать на переговоры. Он не обращал внимания на окружающих, перебирая длинные потёртые бусины между пальцами. Оружия у него, естественно, тоже не было, и Шанг уже предвидел, как в случае агрессии кто-то из приспешников Шан Ю без проблем отрежет Сверчку руки.  
О чём вообще думал босс, когда звал в дом к старику Фа Зу таких монстров?  
— Она опаздывает, — прогудел Шан Ю голосом, похожим на обвал лавины. Все присутствующие, кроме Линга и Сверчка, вздрогнули. Шанг усилием воли заставил колени не трястись. — Нехорошо. Я начинаю сердиться.  
— Будьте терпимей, — безмятежно ответил Линг и взмахнул веером. — Ей ведь полагается слегка задерживаться.  
— Она в первую очередь воин, а не женщина, — оскалился Шан Ю. — Я не делаю скидку на пол, о чём уже говорил.  
— Разумеется, но подождите ещё минуту. Уверен, она вот-вот прибудет.  
Линг не ошибся: когда приспешники Шан Ю начали роптать и переглядываться, вызывая нервозность у всех остальных, двери седзи резко открылись, впуская внутрь невысокую девушку.  
— Как мило, что вы меня дождались, — сказала она ровным и спокойным тоном, от которого у Шанга по спине побежали мурашки. Девушка не утруждала себя приличиями: завязала волосы в две гульки на голове, а тело обернула одеждой скорее подходящей для боя, чем для торжественного приёма. Полупрозрачная кофта в сетку лишь частично скрывала маленькую грудь, юбка-карандаш из белой кожи плотно обтягивала бёдра и была совершенно неприлично порвана вдоль ноги, позволяя не только увидеть кожу, но и шагать так широко, как иные мужчины себе не позволяли.  
На плече у девушки висел пиджак непонятного цвета, а все плечи, ключицы и, вероятно, бок покрывала яркая татуировка. Большего Шанг рассмотреть не смог, потому что обзор ему загородила широкая спина Шан Ю, поднявшегося навстречу.

_Враг в доме — это всегда страшно. Но иногда страх превращается в решимость избавиться от врага навсегда. Чтобы защитить семью, клан, нельзя останавливаться ни перед чем; забудь о сомнениях, не колебайся и выйдешь победителем.  
Отец хотел, чтобы Мулан выросла счастливой. Мулан была ему благодарна, что ради этой цели ей дали в руки меч, а не пяльца.  
— Собрание начинается, — объявила она и села на центральное место. Моментально наступила тишина, не прерываемая даже банальным жужжанием мух. Мулан внимательно посмотрела в лицо каждому и остановилась на Шан Ю. — Благодарю, что пришёл. Надеюсь, на этот раз ты выслушаешь все наши доводы о перемирии.  
— Ты до сих пор не забросила эту глупую идею? — удивился Шан Ю и грузно опустился обратно, согнул ногу в колене и положил на неё руку. Между пальцами он крутил соколиное перо.  
— Худой мир лучше доброй войны.  
— Не согласен.  
— Поэтому своё несогласие ты проявляешь при помощи убийств невинных людей?  
— Они не такие уж и невинные, раз сунулись на мою территорию.  
Мулан вскинула руку, и Шан Ю, как ни странно, замолчал.  
— Клан Фа против причинения вреда гражданским. Если ты хочешь делить территорию, делай это на бумаге.  
Шан Ю усмехнулся, показав выступающий левый клык.  
— Не верю, что дочка Зу не умеет отстаивать свои права не только методами евнухов. С какой стати я должен слушать тебя?  
Мулан вдруг слабо улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
— Ты уже слушаешь, раз пришёл сюда. Шан Ю, если ты хочешь проверить меня на прочность, то бросай вызов. Тогда и узнаешь, что острее: моё перо или твой меч.  
За веером по губам Линга скользнула лисья усмешка. Сверчок безмятежно перебирал бусины с тихим щёлканьем. Остальные были или слишком напуганы спором, или слишком напряжены, ожидая нападения. Но их опасения беспочвенны — Шан Ю не нападёт, имея столь ничтожное преимущество. Его атаки смертельны исподтишка, в тени и со спины. В лобовом столкновении он слабее, и Мулан знает, что он знает.  
Шан Ю ненадолго прикрыл глаза, а после выдавил:  
— Хорошо. Говори.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, — уколола Мулан на пробу, чтобы увидеть, как по острому лицу пробежала с трудом сдерживаемая дрожь. — Линг, передай документы и озвучь основные положения, которые мы бы хотели сегодня обсудить и закрепить.  
Делить территорию одного-единственного района не то же самое, что сражаться за весь Китай; это грязное, гадкое и неблагодарное занятие хотя бы потому, что для Шан Ю это место было лакомым кусочком — множество успешных торговцев, частных предпринимателей, ювелирных мастерских и импортных товаров. За возможность продолжать там бизнес многие заплатят приличные деньги. Клан Фа давно охранял район Ханьфу, можно сказать, что вместе с кварталом красных фонарей он был маленькой золотой жилой. И вылазки людей Шан Ю к девочкам были банальной попыткой прощупать почву, понять, насколько долго Мулан готова терпеть беспредел на своей земле.  
Она не готова.  
Изучив документы, Шан Ю вздохнул:  
— Насколько всё было бы проще, объедини мы два клана…  
— Это предложение? — Мулан выгнула бровь. Не секрет, что у Шан Ю не было ни сына, при преемника. У Мулан тоже, но она никогда и не говорила, что собирается выходить замуж и плодить много маленьких наследников. — В очередной — если мне не изменяет память, шестой, раз отказываю.  
К чести Шан Ю, свою ярость он сумел не обратить в физические разрушения. Вздулись вены на шее, и ногти порвали бумагу, однако это не страшно — у Линга было ещё десять копий на подобный случай.  
— Твои условия для меня неприемлемы, — сказал Шан Ю и встал. — Я не буду играть в дипломатию, а возьму своё силой.  
— Да неужели.  
Стоило Шан Ю сделать шаг к Мулан, как безмятежно-отрешённый Сверчок встал между ними.  
«Щёлк, щёлк, — перебирал он бусины, — щёлк».  
— На твоей шее, — предупредил Сверчок. — Окажутся они.  
— Что ж, мирные переговоры окончены, — улыбнулась Мулан и тоже встала, а за ней последовали и другие. Линг ненавязчиво протолкался к ней и занял место по левую руку. — Не смею больше тебя задерживать.  
— Ты ещё пожалеешь!  
Мулан не изменилась в лице.  
— Вон из моего дома.  
Теперь это не вежливая просьба, а приказ. Шан Ю скривился и вышел, демонстративно задев Мулан плечом. Та стояла ровно и даже не шелохнулась. Следом за предводителем ушли и люди Шан Ю, бесшумно и быстро, их сопровождали охранники до самых ворот, пока вся группа не разбежалась по машинам. У Шан Ю хватило гордости не кричать и не бросаться оскорблениями, ведь это уронило бы его авторитет и не принесло бы никакой пользы клану. Он проглотил отказ, но Мулан знала: за этим последует реакция, к которой им всем нужно быть готовыми._

Шанг медленно перевёл дух и с трудом поднялся, разминая затёкшие ноги. Кто эта женщина, он подумает позже, факт переговоров двух преступных группировок был намного важнее. До этого момента полиция считала, что кланы не предпринимали попыток сближения, а теперь оказалось, что Шан Ю не один раз предлагал лидеру клана Фа — женщине! — союз. Отказ уже повод не только для мелких диверсий на чужой территории, но и для полноценных стычек, вплоть до войны. Допустить этого никак нельзя, ведь последствия как всегда разгребать мирным жителям и полиции.  
Кроме того…  
Шанг быстро отступил обратно в укрытие, когда рядом послышались шаги.  
— Он что-то задумал, — Линг говорил совсем не так, как обычно: устало и серьёзно. — Не верю, что после всех прошлых попыток найти компромисс он просто так взял и согласился на встречу.  
— Мы убили его людей, — напомнила Фа Мулан тоном гораздо более тёплым, чем на собрании. Не всё из него Шанг, к сожалению, слышал, потому постарался теперь запомнить каждое слово. — Видимо, он считал район Ханьфу достойной компенсацией за жизни своих пешек, но ошибся. Его действия на самом деле весьма предсказуемы. Не удивлюсь, если он собирается или уже внедрил к нам своего человека, чтобы в удачный момент нанести удар.  
Линг молчал несколько минут; стучал о ладонь сложенный веер. Сверчок стоял рядом с Мулан и не шевелился. Шанг опасался, что последний мог его засечь, потому зажал себе рот ладонями. Если поймают — убьют на месте.  
— Да район просто прикрытие, чтобы затащить тебя к себе в койку, — буркнул Линг. — Уж извини, но это правда.  
Мулан фыркнула и ткнула Линга кулаком в плечо.  
— Язык дан тебе для более важных вещей, нежели сплетни, — заметила она.  
Линг похабно улыбнулся и протянул «о да-а-а-а», за что тут же получил удар по колену.  
— Ну, кто у нас шпион? — резко перешла на серьёзный тон Мулан, и улыбка с лица Линга мгновенно исчезла. — Огласи весь список.  
— У меня пока на примете только красавчик Шанг, — развёл руками Линг. — Ну и ещё Яо, потому что он до сих пор не вернул плойку, которую одолжил «всего на выходные!».  
— Почему Шанг? — тихо спросила Мулан, игнорируя слова про Яо как несущественный белый шум. — У тебя есть доказательства?  
— Нет. Он чист, — Линг даже не потрудился достать телефон, говорил по памяти. — Мы проверили ближайшее окружение, родственников, знакомых, прошлые места работы. Если он и шпион, то крайне опытный. А может, правда обычный слишком честный парень, не умеющий в пытки.  
Мулан задумчиво потёрла подбородок.  
— Обвинения сгоряча не делаются, — решила она наконец. — Следует ждать действий Шан Ю и отталкиваться от них. Но на всякий случай распространи среди младших слух о предателе.  
Линг округлил глаза:  
— Ты жестока! Мне же прибавится работы раз в десять: разбирать и читать их кляузы друг на друга, лишь бы выслужиться.  
— Меньше останется времени на игры, — парировала Мулан. — Всё, идём. Сверчок, ты, кажется, хотел поиграть с девочками под вишней?..  
Троица ушла в сад, а Шанг сам не понял, как просочился мимо охраны и оказался возле кухни, где на него никто, к счастью, не обращал внимания. Боль от татуировки отступила на пятый, сотый план. Что хуже по шкале предательства — быть человеком Шан Ю или копом под прикрытием? Оба варианта по-своему ужасны, ведь Шанг в клане от силы два месяца и пока не заслужил ничего, кроме рисунка на теле. Если Линг решит копнуть под него глубже или натравит шестёрок, готовых за лакомое место продать родную мать, ему будет ой как несладко.  
Впрочем, он хотя бы знал, чего ждать, а это уже немалый плюс к удаче.  
Шанг покинул дом не прощаясь — о его визите, разумеется, было известно охране и Фа Зу, однако они были злом неизбежным и хоть немного понятным; приближаться к Фа Мулан ему не хотелось до рези в животе. Эта женщина, задирающая жестокого Шан Ю, была способна на не менее жуткие вещи, чем её противник.  
Через три дня Шанг пришёл снова: мастер работал над татуировкой неторопливо, вгоняя под кожу краску с упорством и упоением садиста. Каждый жест был отточен, а игла по остроте не уступала скальпелю хирурга. Шанг не хотел бы попасть на стол к акупунктологу с таким же ответственным отношением к работе. Хотя нельзя не отметить, что после многочасовых пыток спина стала болеть заметно меньше. Среди «коллег» Шанг своим будущим знаком отличия не хвастался и лишь Пингу во время короткого обеда между заданиями скупо рассказал о впечатлениях от старого здания, мастера и обстановки в целом.  
— Офифеть! — Пинг наяривал рис с яйцом и говорил с набитым ртом так, что часть вываливалась обратно в тарелку. Шанг молча протянул салфетку. — Нереально круто! Покажешь потом? А больно?  
— Терпимо, — скромно ответил Шанг. Не то чтобы он хотел плакаться о том, насколько мучительными были сеансы. — Когда-нибудь и тебе сделают такую же.  
— Ну неее, такую же вряд ли, — задумчиво протянул Пинг. Во время еды он часто ёрзал на стуле и тянулся рукой к плечу, словно ему что-то мешало. Шанг сперва не придал этому значения, а после заинтересовался. — В смысле, у всех же должны быть уникальные татушки. Тигр там, карп и прочая животина. Я бы хотел богомола! Маленький, но охренеть какой опасный!  
Он эмоционально взмахнул руками, ойкнул и чуть не выронил палочки. Значит, не показалось.  
— Руку где повредил? — мрачно спросил Шанг, доедая свою собу. — К врачу бы сходил, вдруг перелом.  
— Да не, — отмахнулся Пинг теперь уже аккуратно: здоровой рукой, а больную прижал к телу от греха подальше. — Я не падал, это меня… упали. Мудак один протаранил. Пройдёт через пару дней.  
— Могу мазь принести, меня она буквально за ночь воскрешала, — сжалился Шанг. После изматывающих дежурств в прошлом и сейчас он не раз потрошил собранную заранее аптечку. — И не лезь на рожон, тебя любым ветром сдуть может.  
Говорить, что запястья у Пинга уж больно тонкие и хрупкие, словно бы женские, Шанг всё же не стал: пожалел самомнение парня. Мало ли какая бывает у людей конституция тела. Гены ещё, может быть, он пошёл в мать, а не отца.  
— Пф, без твоих нотаций разберусь, старикашка, — ухмыльнулся Пинг и погрозил Шангу пальцем. Впрочем, совсем от мази не отказался и был даже благодарен, когда на следующий день ему невзначай сунули в сумку волшебный тюбик. Правда ли он повздорил с кем-то или банально упал, Шангу было неважно; здоровый напарник был куда ценнее. Почему-то Линг стал чаще ставить его в пару именно с Пингом, что можно было счесть проверкой, если бы они действительно не справлялись почти идеально. Пинг не блистал физической силой, зато придумывал отличные стратегии, а Шанг их реализовывал, страхуя во время драк и перестрелок. Наверное Лингу нравилось видеть результат. Или он таким образом пытался избавиться от человека, по чьей (невольной) милости получил дополнительную работу, кто знает.  
Слух о предателе добавлял остроты всей миссии Шанга. Неохотно и медленно в течение месяца шестёрки начали раскачиваться и искать виноватого. Открыто никто никого не обвинял, но приходилось крутиться вдвое больше, чтобы не оказаться случайным козлом отпущения. Шанг переступил через себя и согласился сходить со всеми в баню на выходных, хотя обычно терпеть не мог подобных мероприятий, «повышающих сплочённость коллектива». В полиции над ним бы просто поржали, назвав недотрогой, а здесь кто не с нами, тот против нас. Плюс татуировка была почти готова, и можно было совместить приятное с полезным.  
Размышляя над тем, кто мог бы быть настоящим шпионом, Шанг приехал в последний раз к мастеру уже вечером. Время назначал не он, а к причудам старика здесь уже привыкли, так что без проблем впустили через ворота. Оружие Шанг рефлекторно оставлял без напоминаний, чем заслужил слабое уважение охраны: любого задолбает повторять одно и то же без видимого эффекта. За почти десяток посещений Шанг успел хорошо изучить планировку дома, расспросить обслугу про количество комнат и даже полежать в одной из них, когда работа мастера вдруг закровила и понадобилось срочно это дело протирать, лечить и заживлять. Такое случалось, а Шанг кроме отдыха получил море ценной информации от болтливой девушки-уборщицы.  
— У господина Фа только одна дочь, госпожа Мулан, он в ней души не чает; детки не кровные, госпожа Фа Ли приютила бедняжек, потому что одна из мелких банд на нашей территории торговала детьми, а госпожа Фа ненавидит таких людей…  
Что ещё любит и ненавидит госпожа Фа, Шанг наслушался до конца своих дней. По словам служанки, детей любили, всячески баловали и не отказывали ни в чём. Место главы они не займут, однако одним своим существованием скрашивали «пенсию» старому боссу и его гиперзаботливой жене. Госпожа Мулан ведь пеклась о делах клана и редко появлялась дома просто так. Зато она открыла несколько детских домов, спонсировала детские же больницы и не позволяла сутенёрам в квартале красных фонарей жестоко обращаться с проститутками. О боевых качествах госпожи служанка не знала ничего или притворялась, об этом Шанг спрашивать не рискнул.  
Кроме служанки он также сумел пообщаться с детьми: мальчики с уважением смотрели на его мускулы, а девочка, кажется, решила, что выйдет за него замуж, когда вырастет. Не то чтобы Шанг собирался воспользоваться детской наивностью, но… почему бы и нет? Он поиграл в «воинов дракона» с мальчишками и позволил девочке заплести себе волосы не в хвост, а в косичку. Всё под внимательно-добродушным взглядом Фа Зу, так что расспросы приходилось делать аккуратно, взвешивая каждое слово.  
К счастью, у детей язык без костей и никакого чувства меры.  
— Ты почти такой же хороший, как братец Кри-Кри, — сказала однажды девочка.  
— Польщён, — улыбнулся Шанг. — А кто такой братец?..  
— Ну как же, он с сестрицей постоянно ходит! Как самурай, только лучше! — вклинился один из мальчишек и лихо изобразил при помощи палки, как настоящий самурай должен разрубать врагов пополам.  
Сверчок, значит. Кри-Кри звучало как ещё одно прозвище, которым его почему-то не называли взрослые. Привилегия детей, их наивность или нечто большее?..  
— Братец очень любит сестрицу, но не как господин и госпожа Фа, а по-другому, — призналась девочка, когда мальчишкам наскучила тема отношений и они убежали бросать мяч Фа Зу. — Мне старая няня говорила, что Кри-Кри вместе с сестрицей вырос! И они почти что настоящие брат и сестра, только родители у них разные.  
Шанг нахмурился. Слова девочки зацепили какую-то важную деталь, которую он всё никак не мог вспомнить.  
— Братец Шанг, хочешь поиграть с моей куклой?  
Ох, он уже братец. Похоже, без боя ему отсюда не сбежать. Мысленно Шанг посмеялся таким своим мыслям и осторожно взял протянутую куклу. Некрасивая и простая, она была дорога девочке.  
— У меня есть идея получше: почему бы нам не сыграть в прятки? Вы покажете мне самые укромные места!  
— А зачем? — навострили уши мальчишки. Пришлось импровизировать.  
— Настоящий воин умеет быть незаметным, словно тень, и внезапным, словно тайфун. Враг не заметит вас, так что вы нападёте первыми и победите!  
Мальчишки переглянулись и восторженно запрыгали, желая сыграть. Девочка надулась.  
— Но я совсем не хочу никого побеждать!  
Шанг обернулся за помощью к Фа Зу, который посмеивался в кулак, наблюдая за ними.  
— Если ты спрячешься лучше них, милая, то получишь двойную порцию печенья, — это был нечестный способ, зато эффективный. Девочка прижала к груди куклу и побежала вместе с мальчишками прятаться. Шанг выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Досчитай до ста и найди хотя бы одного, — посоветовал ему Фа Зу. — С остальным мы справимся сами.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Шанг. В такие моменты легко забыть, что он в клане, преступник и вообще не обязан нянчиться с чужими детьми.  
— Иногда и взрослому не зазорно побыть маленьким, — заметил Фа Зу с лукавой усмешкой. Этот человек совершенно не напоминал жестокого босса мафии. Про него упоминал разве что отец, сам Шанг в архивах не нашёл даже досье, не говоря уже про серьёзные дела с его участием. Словно всю информацию стёрли.  
— Простите?  
— Ищи давай, — закатил глаза Фа Зу и легонько стукнул Шанга тростью пониже спины, заставляя встать. — Наши дети прекрасно умеют считать до ста.  
И Шанг честно нашёл мальчишек, которые спрятались до того небрежно, что не утруждали себя сдерживать хихиканье и хрюканье. С девочкой пришлось возиться дольше всего, в результате чего домой он вернулся за полночь — а девочка вышла сама, когда госпожа Ли громко позвала пить молоко с паровыми сладкими булочками. По правде, Шанг тоже не отказался бы и от булочек, и от молока, но был вынужден откланяться и сбежать, пока его не привлекли к непростому делу укладывания маленьких бесов спать.  
Всё утро следующего дня он ходил с рассеянной улыбкой, не в силах объяснить, почему этот незначительный эпизод так сильно улучшил настроение. Даже перспектива совместного мытья с кучей бандитов не настолько сильно его тревожила. Татуировка зажила, не болела и выглядела… внушительно. Такой не грех похвастаться.  
— О, Пинг! — парень третий день плохо спал, это было видно, а к нему со спины подобрался один из шестёрок. На мгновение Шангу показалось, что Пинг сейчас резко крутанётся и воткнёт палочку для еды в глаз этому идиоту.  
— Что? — устало спросил Пинг и отложил палочки. Мазь помогла, плечо больше не болело. Пальцы, впрочем, слегка подрагивали, из чего Шанг сделал вывод, что не сильно ошибся в намерениях напарника.  
— А пойдём с нами в баню!  
— Спасибо, но нет — много работы.  
— На пару часов всего, неужели ты хочешь обидеть нас всех? Или стесняешься маленького члена?  
Пинг не покраснел, не побледнел и не возмутился. Он крутанулся и врезал идиоту в глаз.  
Шанг подумал, что некоторых жизнь обделяет не только мозгом, но и инстинктом самосохранения. Когда скулящее нечто свалило от них, он осторожно спросил:  
— Не боишься, что тебя запишут в предатели? Сейчас многие, я слышал, пишут доносы друг на друга. Слухи ходят… всякие.  
— И пусть ходят, — безмятежно улыбнулся Пинг. — Ты же мне веришь. А со всем остальным я справлюсь.  
Что это — безрассудное доверие, благородство или идиотизм?  
— Как знаешь, — Шанг пожал плечами. — Так что за дела? Очередное задание от Линга?  
Пинг равнодушно наколол на палочки кусок угря.  
— Да проверить надо одного прикормленного копа… верхушке всё некогда с ним танцы разводить, поэтому скинули на меня.  
Шанг очень постарался выглядеть не менее равнодушным, хотя и понимал, что новостью продажность некоторых полицейских для него быть не должна. Жизнь такая. Кто-то пытается развалить мафию изнутри (пока неизбежно), а кто-то ест у неё из рук.  
— Какая-нибудь важная шишка, — понимающе кивнул он. — Хочешь, поеду с тобой? Успею вернуться к бане, разве что опоздаю немного.  
Пинг покачал головой.  
— Не, там тип такой… надоедливый. Если присядет на уши, то надолго. К тому же у тебя очень приметная мордашка, не хочется её светить, — он подмигнул и усмехнулся, разом выдав, кому принадлежала фраза. Иногда Шанг думал, что у Линга не совсем традиционные наклонности, раз он позволял себе откалывать подобные шуточки. А Пинг, как попугай, повторял. — Не в обиду, чувак, я сам. Ты, конечно, умный и всё такое, но есть вещи, которые лучше делать одному, а не в компании.  
— Да не вопрос, — сдал назад Шанг, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. — Сам так сам. Зато пока ты там будешь киснуть, я хорошо попарюсь и отдохну.  
Пинг закатил глаза, выражая этим отношение к бане, её любителям и Шангу в целом. Знал же, засранец, что Шанг на самом деле тот ещё трудоголик и с удовольствием работал бы вместо бесполезных гулянок. Но коллектив не поймёт-с.  
— Удачи, — пожелал Шанг в спину Пингу. Мысль проследить за ним, чтобы узнать, кого из полиции клан перетащил на свою сторону, мелькнула и пропала. Слишком опасно и подозрительно, а если Пинг заметит, то никакие отговорки не помогут вернуть с трудом заработанную репутацию.  
Шанг с сожалением сложил палочки и отправился разбирать документы с Чьен По. Лёгкий доступ к информации хотя бы отчасти примирял с необходимостью заниматься типичными «мужскими» делами. Лучше бы эти кретины тренировались в свободное время, а не курили и глушили пиво банками.

*  
_— Генерал Ли, к вам посетитель…ница, — голос секретарши дрогнул.  
— Впусти и больше никого не принимай. С этого момента меня нет.  
Если бы по телефону можно было уничтожить взглядом, секретарша сделала бы это с огромным удовольствием. Она работала на Ли давно и была в общем-то адекватной, несмотря на то, что на многочисленных дам реагировала до ужаса ревниво. Пока это забавляло, однако Ли трепетно относился к своему комфорту. Как только ненужные эмоции начнут утомлять…  
Он отложил папку с отчётом и потянулся. Рубашка на животе слегка натянулась, обрисовывая вовсе не литые мускулы. Мда, надо бы начать ходить в спортзал или хотя бы бегать по утрам, но у него так много работы, так много! И женщины пока не жаловались. Ведь хорошего человека должно быть много?  
Усмехнувшись, Ли прошёлся по кабинету, незаметно втягивая живот и пытаясь в таком состоянии не краснеть, словно арбуз. Увы, как только он выпускал воздух, живот надувался обратно, а краснота выступала на шее некрасивыми пятнами.  
— Смирись, — раздался знакомый голос. — Тебе уже ничего не поможет.  
— Ты, как всегда, образец вежливости, почтительности и уважения к старшим, — парировал Ли, ни капли не обидевшись. Он кивнул гостье, которая привычно заперла дверь на ключ изнутри и для приличия стукнула кулаком по косяку. Любопытная секретарша с визгом убежала обратно в свой закуток. Что ж, действительно пора увольнять.  
— То, что ты ровесник моего отца, ничего не значит, — сказала она устало и без приглашения удобно устроилась в кресле. Ли отметил строгий брючный костюм, аккуратно собранные волосы и косметику. В лучшие времена она приезжала к нему на мотоцикле с битой наперевес. — Выкладывай.  
— Скорость не красит мужчину, — усмехнулся Ли. Фа Мулан, дочь Фа Зу, бывшего сослуживца и старого друга, иронично выгнула бровь. — Ладно, разве что в некоторых делах. У нас есть информация о сделках и встречах, которые в ближайшее время собирается провести Шан Ю. Тебе понравится.  
Он подтолкнул к ней папку, которую читал до её прихода. В кабинете воцарилась уютная тишина: Мулан сосредоточенно изучала даты, пароли и адреса, а Ли рассматривал её со смесью интереса и сочувствия.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я проверю твоих информаторов, — постучала пальцем по папке Мулан и вскинула на Ли пристальный взгляд. — За те несколько месяцев, что мы не виделись, ты легко мог переметнуться на его сторону.  
— Какое ужасающее недоверие! — Ли сделал вид, будто возмущён и оскорблён одновременно. — Конечно, ты имеешь право. Только мне нет смысла предавать клан — я знаю, чем это грозит мне и дальнейшему сотрудничеству мафии и полиции. На моё место посадят идиота, удобного чиновникам, чиновников купит Шан Ю… продолжать?  
Мулан ненадолго закрыла глаза.  
— Из двух зол выбирают лучшее? — уточнила она.  
— Забавно, что ты считаешь меня угрозой. Всё-таки я должен твоему отцу жизнь и умею быть благодарным. То, что наши дороги резко разошлись, не меняют моего к нему отношения. Мне хочется, чтобы в городе царил мир, и если для этого нужно делиться с тобой информацией, я буду это делать.  
На лице Мулан проступила досада, и Ли буквально услышал её мысли: «Самодовольный болтун с комплексом героя».  
— Да, я такой, — он нахально улыбнулся. — Кстати, моим информатором на этот раз был Чи Фу.  
— Мерзость, — скривилась Мулан и захлопнула папку. — Он опасный, как сколопендра. Уверена, где-то тебя обманули или не сказали всей правды.  
— Согласись, теперь это не моя проблема.  
Ли откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на животе. Мулан задумалась над ответом, покусывая губу, он не торопил. Их встречи состояли преимущественно из словесных перепалок и шуточек разной степени пошлости. Мулан — сильная и волевая девочка, способная сделать из шайки бандитов настоящую армию. За одно это её можно уважать, как и её отца когда-то. Кроме того, сам Ли считал, что когда в городе воюет несколько преступных группировок, лучше уж примкнуть к той, которая проливает меньше крови. Зло невозможно уничтожить, если оно в голове и в сердце. Неважно, насколько он хороший генерал, плевать, сколько в полиции служит правильных мальчиков. Они ничего не изменят, потому что наверху всё решают деньги и связи. Ли тоже часть этой системы, которую он использовал во благо не только себе. Пока получалось.  
— О, и чуть не забыл, — он порылся в столе, ворча сквозь зубы, куда же делась эта такая важная ерунда. Нашёл! — Передай это Фа Зу, он знает, что с ним делать.  
— Предсмертное письмо, — с пониманием кивнула Мулан и бережно спрятала конверт в сумку. — Дальновидно.  
— Никто не вечен под луной.  
— Постарайся пожить подольше, старый зануда.  
Ли хохотнул, вспоминая, как надевал маленькой Мулан на голову шлем с красным плюмажем, а её неразговорчивый братишка пытался отпилить ему ногу пластиковой вилкой. Детей в клане Фа любили, а взрослые из них вырастали на зависть многим.  
— Не устану повторять, какой красивой ты выросла, — сказал он прочувствовано. — Я бы хотел такую же дочку… в дополнение к сыну.  
Мулан ничего не ответила — тактичная. Помнила, что жена ушла от них сразу после рождения Шанга и тогда ещё полковник Ли крутился, как мог, чтобы работать, поднимать сына и не вляпаться в какое-нибудь криминальное дерьмо.  
— Если сын хотя бы вполовину похож на тебя, то я ему не завидую, — хмыкнула Мулан на пороге. Мыслями она была далеко отсюда, допрашивая с особой жестокостью Чи Фу и разбираясь с Шан Ю и его прихвостнями. Потому удивлённо моргнула, когда Ли уверенно заявил:  
— Он обязательно тебе понравится! — и расплылся в смутно знакомой улыбке.  
— Даже не надейся на договорной брак, — отрезала она и ушла, громко хлопнув дверью. Ли приподнял жалюзи, чтобы посмотреть, как тонкая, почти грифельная фигурка ныряет в машину. Если бы он хотел женить Шанга и Мулан, то предложил эту гениальную идею Фа Зу двадцать лет назад, но время уже давно упущено. Впрочем, так или иначе, Шанг всё равно рядом с ней в большей безопасности, чем в компании полицейских, которым Ли не доверил бы ни фэня волос сына._

— Если верить информации от Чи Фу, взрыв должен прогреметь в этом месте, — Пинг спустил очки на кончик носа и почесал бровь. — Но я ему не верю, поэтому мы сейчас поедем к нему и вытрясем душу.  
Шанг смерил огромный небоскрёб с кучей торговых центров, парковок и прочей дребедени для богатых скептическим взглядом.  
— Ты уверен, что нам не надо хотя бы начать эвакуацию? — осторожно заметил он. — Люди же могут пострадать.  
Пинг вздохнул и развернул к Шангу бумажку, где аккуратным почерком было указано около десятка адресов, где могут — или нет — случиться диверсии. Их количество действительно внушало уважение. Как и количество патрулей полиции на улицах, из-за которых Пинг нацепил нелепые солнечные очки, а Шанг — шляпу от солнца. От накладных усов и газеты он гордо отказался.  
— Ну, а если привлечь ребят?..  
— Только подставимся, — вздохнул Пинг. — Хотя… Ладно, я скажу Лингу, ему решать.  
После бани Шанг соображал плохо и хотел лишь спать: трёх часов оказалось мало, чтобы днём изображать адекватного человека. Впрочем, он был рад, что Пинг вытащил его из кровати, а не из воды с голой задницей.  
— Окей, Линг пошлёт людей проверить, — бодро заявил Пинг после короткого разговора. — А мы — к Чи Фу!  
— Тому самому Чи Фу, который помощник министра финансов? — не поверил сначала Шанг. Прикусил язык слишком поздно: вряд ли обычный парень вроде него мог знать всех чиновников и их служек по имена. Пинг, к счастью, не обратил на оговорку внимания.  
— А что такого? — удивился Пинг и повёл Шанга какими-то подворотнями, воняющими рыбой и сырыми досками. — Он даёт полиции информацию и знает, куда она уходит. Мы имеем право прижать его, если он скидывает нам чушь собачью. На, подержи.  
Пинг сбросил на руки Шангу рюкзак, оказавшийся необычайно тяжёлым. Из любопытства Шанг заглянул в него и увидел наручники, верёвку и металлические наручи.  
А затем они пришли к гаражам.  
— Что тут?.. — не успел Шанг задать тысячу и один глупый вопрос, как Пинг с гордым видом пикнул пультом. Дверь гаража поднялась, показывая стоявший там мотоцикл. Под тканью угадывались лишь очертания, однако Шанг что-то да понимал в таких вещах и мог уверенно сказать, что игрушка эта не из дешёвых.  
— Откуда?  
— Заработал, — гордо ответил Пинг и с нежностью погладил мотоцикл по сиденью, словно тот был живым существом. — Его зовут Хан, он мой верный конь. Пошутишь про Плотву — врежу по яйцам.  
Шанг нервно фыркнул. Он не был таким геймером, как Линг, однако шутку оценил. Как и то, насколько органично Пинг смотрелся на своём «железном коне».  
— Чего встал, садись давай, — поторопили его. — Или боишься?  
— Я ничего не боюсь!  
— Можешь держаться за меня, — подначил этот засранец, и Шанг мстительно ущипнул Пинга за бок, когда садился. К его удивлению, Пинг издал какой-то тонкий девчачий звук, который тут же заглушил рёв мотора.  
По городу они промчались с ветерком. Посты оставались позади, как и запрещающие сигналы светофора. Пинг ездил так, словно у него было девять жизней в запасе, и Шанг поклялся никогда больше не садиться к нему пассажиром, пока этот самоубийца не купит хотя бы один защитный шлем!  
Казалось бы, попасть в дом к чиновнику такого уровня непросто. У него должна быть охрана, сигнализация, камеры на каждом углу. Так и есть. Однако Пинг невозмутимо показал охраннику у ворот какую-то бумагу и прошёл внутрь без проблем. Шанг последовал за ним, мельком отметив, что Пинг не стал глушить мотор. Возможно, им придётся прорываться назад с боем.  
— Эй, вы что себе позволяете?! — чиновник не ожидал вторжения и встретил их по-домашнему: в халате, тапочках и тюрбане на голове. Шанг даже не поморщился, когда Пинг демонстративно надел на руку кастет и предупредил, что кричать смысла нет.  
Чи Фу побледнел, уронил полотенце и попытался сбежать. Шанг поймал его, скрутил и усадил на диван, где уже Пинг обстоятельно допросил чинушу про взрывы, диверсии и то, насколько можно доверять фактам, которыми этот добрый человек делится со своими «дорогими друзьями». То, как Пинг вёл разговор, напомнило Мулан; жёсткий тон, уверенная поза и скрытая ирония. Впрочем, хватало и отличий — Пинг был грубее, проще и не гнушался физическими расправами, что уже доказал тогда на складе.  
— В-вы отправили л-людей проверять?! — вдруг взвизгнул Чи Фу и натурально затрясся. — А кто остался со старым боссом?  
Пинг нахмурился.  
— У него всегда есть охрана, чего орёшь-то? И какое тебе дело…  
Чи Фу уставился на Пинга в ужасе и схватил его за руки то ли от страха, то ли из желания вызвать сочувствие. Пинг брезгливо оттолкнул его и прижал кастет к челюсти. Чи Фу слегка охолодел и пояснил вполне вменяемым тоном:  
— Я не хотел, но… Меня заставили. И они придут, чтобы отомстить.  
Шанг старательно изобразил удивление, ведь он-то не должен был присутствовать при собрании главарей и знать, что Шан Ю ушёл оттуда ни с чем. А вот Пинг почему-то застыл, плечи его окаменели, а движения стали пугающе медленными.  
— Ты скормил нам эту чушь, чтобы отвлечь внимание, — по слогам отчеканил он. — Чтобы рядом с главной семьёй остались только самые верные люди.  
— Меня вынудили, меня бы убили, если бы я не сделал этого! — заверещал Чи Фу и зажмурился. Но Пинг не убил его, как ожидал Шанг, а лишь врезал по виску, отчего чинуша свалился на пол дохлым угрём. Дышал, пока что.  
А Пинг бросил окровавленный кастет Шангу и бросился бежать, на ходу доставая телефон.  
— Линг! — прорычал в трубку. — Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, не берёт… Чьен По, Сян… Да блядь, никто не отвечает!  
Он вскочил на мотоцикл, и Шанг решил не бесить его ещё больше напоминаниями про технику безопасности. Самого трясло при мысли, что старика Фа Зу и детей могут убить головорезы Шан Ю. Да, в доме много охраны, но и потенциальных угроз тоже было много, Линг вполне мог отправить часть людей на проверку, оставив только тех, кому доверял. Там же ещё прислуга, жена старого босса… В глазах потемнело. Шанг должен был радоваться, что один клан перережет другой, только ни хрена радостного в этом не было: смерти невинных лягут и на его плечи, ведь он вместе с Пингом повёлся на ложную информацию. О чём вообще думал коп, который её не проверил?!  
У ворот дома стояли чужие машины и несколько человек — следили за дорогой. Только Пинг разогнался настолько, что буквально снёс первого, а второго ударил ногой по инерции. Шанг спрыгнул следом и добил тех, кто ещё шевелился. Мотоцикл остался лежать на земле, беспомощно крутя колесом в воздухе, но Пинга это не волновало: он уже мчался сквозь распахнутые настежь ворота к зданию, от которого поднимался дым. Во дворе лежали убитые охранники. Шан Ю напал внезапно. Скорее всего, он перелез через стены, пока остальные отвлекали внимание машинами и шумом у входа.  
— Шанг!  
На веранде возле сада и в коридорах сражались: Шанг не видел, кто именно, просто прыгнул через ограждение на голос Пинга. Там же и увидел, как Линга теснили сразу два огромных амбала, на Фа Зу наседал верткий и худой противник, а с самим Шан Ю схлестнулся… Сверчок.  
Этот странный тип не от мира сего сражался мечом! Настоящим, чёрт возьми, мечом! И побеждал, хотя у Шан Ю был нож, которым орудовать в замкнутом пространстве намного удобнее. Сталь выбивала искры при столкновении, зазубреное лезвие Шан Ю цеплялось за меч, порхало перед лицом и так и норовило впиться в незащищённую шею или глаза. Правил у этой резни не было.  
Шанг выстрелил в спины амбалам, чтобы помочь Лингу, а после подставил ногу тому, кто наседал на Фа Зу. Старый босс оказался неожиданно не беспомощным и отбивался всё это время при помощи трости. В хаосе трудно было соображать и задавать вопросы, отовсюду слышались крики, вой, треск пламени. Шан Ю перекинул Сверчка через ограждение и тот покатился по земле в сад, пачкая кровью свои белые волосы. Шан Ю прыгнул следом, намереваясь прикончить врага. Но так просто Сверчок не дался и несколько раз перевернулся, уклоняясь от ударов; отвёл нож в сторону и рубанул по щиколотке, подрубая Шан Ю сухожилия.  
Шанг навёл на него пистолет, но не мог толком прицелиться: цель постоянно перемещалась даже с раненой ногой, была слишком маневренной. Сверчок кружил вокруг него, словно вокруг загнанного в угол зверя, пробивался сквозь блоки и оставлял глубокие раны. Ему самому тоже досталось, на плечах и боку растекались кровавые пятна.  
И тут с крыши на Шан Ю спрыгнул Пинг.  
Это было чистой воды самоубийство, глупость. Такую чушь творят только в кино. Но нет, Шанг видел всё собственными глазами, как в замедленной съёмке. Вот Пинг беззвучно прыгает, замахиваясь в полёте битой. Вот Шан Ю поднимает голову, почуяв угрозу. Ему на плечо, ломая кость, обрушивается мощный удар, а затем оба валятся комком из рук, ног и оружия. У Сверчка перекосилось лицо, когда он понял, ЧТО сделал Пинг, однако влезть в эту кучу он банально не мог — не разобрать, где кто, так яростно Пинг бил Шан Ю.  
— Идиот! — рявкнул Шанг, чувствуя себя до смешного бесполезным. В таком же состоянии мялся Сверчок. — Чёрт, не стой, забери у него нож!  
Сверчок отмер и бросился к оружию, которое валялось на земле. Шан Ю дёрнулся в ту же сторону, сорвав с себя Пинга и отбросив ударом ноги в живот. Руки их встретились на клинке и рукояти: Сверчок схватился прямо за лезвие, не давая Шан Ю отобрать нож, а Шан Ю уставился на него бешеным взглядом и прорычал что-то прямо в лицо. И толкнул нож вперёд, вдоль ладони, позволяя ему погрузиться в плоть под тяжестью собственного тела.  
Пинг заорал, Шанг выстрелил. Раз, второй, пули будто уходили в молоко, хотя Шанг не промахивался.  
— Всё, хватит, прекрати, — остановил его Линг, надавив на трясущиеся руки. Патроны кончились, но Шан Ю всё не падал.  
Он и не упал: из дома выбежали два человека, подхватили своего главаря под руки и потащили прочь, пользуясь шоком, который охватил всех. Глупо замирать так, надо догонять, убивать окончательно и бесповоротно, а не пялиться на нож в груди Сверчка.  
Настолько неправильным это было.  
Пинг подполз к нему, обнял и зажал лезвие обеими руками, не пытаясь достать. Фа Зу посерел и осел на пол, Линг бросился ему помогать, а из дома, безумно опаздывая на всё, выбежали Чьен По и Яо. Они сражались с другими врагами и теперь остановились в таком же непонимании.  
Первым отмер Шанг.  
— Врача, нужен врач! — крикнул он, и Линг, вот чудо, без привычных шуточек стал кому-то звонить. Сам Шанг подбежал к Сверчку, поддержал его и нашарил пульс на окровавленной шее. — Не шевели нож, не трогай, всё будет хорошо…  
Пинг не слушал; у него был такой взгляд, что Шанг не рискнул прогонять его. Загрызёт.  
— Сердце не задето, — частил он негромко. — Вена тоже, он будет жить, давай, опусти его аккуратно на землю, всё будет хорошо, да почему вы все такие…  
Сверчок не пытался встать сам. Только сжал руку Пинга и прошептал на японском то же слово, что сказал однажды в коридоре.  
Сестра.  
— Врач едет! — крикнул Линг. Чьен По и Яо осматривали дом и участок в поисках недобитых. Выжившая охрана торопливо вызывала подмогу. — Ох, нет…  
— Что ещё? — спросил Шанг.  
— Дети… — Фа Зу, с лицом светлее снега на горном перевале. — Детей нигде нет.  
Шанг снова выругался. Покосился на Фа Зу и уступил ему место возле Сверчка и Пинга, а сам побежал в дымные комнаты. Пожар (видимо, бросили что-то через стену) удалось быстро потушить, однако гарь до сих пор не выветрилась. На полу в одной из комнат что-то лежало. Шанг наклонился и поднял сильно обгоревшую куклу.  
Страх сковал конечности. Если бы на него сейчас напали, он не смог бы дать отпор. Неважно, чьи это дети, они не заслуживали смерти и пыток — и бесчеловечно думать о них как о необходимых жертвах ради победы добра над злом. Шанг лично выбил бы зубы тому, кто так сказал.  
— Мэй!  
Девочка не могла оставить любимую куклу добровольно. Шанг надеялся, что она выронила её, когда бежала. Комната за комнатой оказывалась пустой — либо с телами раненой и убитой прислуги. Шанг не обращал внимания на то, куда именно заходил — в оружейную, кабинет Фа Зу или спальню, он смотрел под кроватями, столами, заглядывал в шкафы. В какой-то момент пришлось остановиться и подумать. Представить себя напуганным ребёнком, которого взрослые заставляют бежать и прятаться. Куда бы он сам залез?  
Хорошо, что он играл с детьми в прятки; хорошо, что отлично выучил планировку дома. Потому что на жилой половине, вдали от основных комнат, располагалась прачечная, где стояли стиральные машины и инвентарь для уборки. Ещё там было несколько огромных корзин для грязного белья. Именно оттуда, по словам Фа Ли, выбралась в тот раз Мэй, и Шанг понадеялся, что она воспользуется уже проверенным надёжным местом.  
— Братец! — из корзины на него смотрела заплаканная девочка. Она сидела тихо-тихо, как мышка. Он бы не нашёл её, если бы не знал, где искать. — Мне так страшно, братец!  
Она бросилась к нему на шею, а из соседних корзинок раздалось уже мальчишечье хныканье. Мэй отвела их туда, где их не нашли бы враги, и это было самой прекрасной новостью за весь безумный день.

Передав детей бабушке — Фа Сенха успела спрятаться в подвале — Шанг вернулся на веранду. Там разбили полевой госпиталь, выхаживая раненых и в первую очередь Сверчка. Приехал мастер татуировок с двумя молодыми парнями, они кололи Сверчку какие-то лекарства, ставили капельницу и зашивали рану. По-хорошему его бы в больницу, однако первая помощь — это уже лучше, чем ничего. Вену не задели, как и сердце. Шанг не был врачом, но всё же видел множество разных травм, эта была не смертельной… к счастью.  
Наконец Сверчка бережно перенесли в комнату, которая меньше всего пострадала от пожара и боя. Она хорошо проветривалась и выходила на небольшой сад с другой стороны дома. Здесь Шанг ещё не был и догадался о том, что это комната Пинга, только по небольшой фотографии на тумбочке и креплению для биты на стене.  
На фото — Фа Зу, Фа Ли, Фа Сенха и… Фа Мулан.  
Шанг оглянулся на сгорбленную спину Пинга и ничего не сказал.  
— Не мог бы ты почистить биту? — попросил вдруг Пинг. Бита лежала рядом с ним, грязная и окровавленная. Никто не рискнул её трогать.  
— Ладно.  
Пинг не отходил от Сверчка ни на шаг и явно собирался сидеть с ним ночь, сутки, да хоть неделю, пока тот не поправится. Его состояние вроде стабилизировалось, однако он был слаб и горел изнутри несмотря на жаропонижающие. Пинг постоянно менял ему повязки на лбу, переворачивая их холодной стороной.  
Шанг сел рядом, взял одну из использованных тряпок и принялся тереть биту. Разводы и грязь стекали в таз, но иногда попадали на одежду. Сам Шанг и Пинг до сих пор не успели переодеться, были грязными, однако им опять же никто ничего не сказал. Шанг чувствовал, как чужая кровь стягивала кожу, а гарь прорезала лицо и руки чёрными полосами. Запястья и плечи болели после отдачи. У Пинга травм не было, так, пара царапин. Он сидел неподвижно, напряжённый и собранный. Наступила глубокая ночь, лунный свет падал сквозь раскрытые сёдзи на пол неровными лужами.  
Надо было сказать что-то, но что?  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Пинг… нет, Фа Мулан. Теперь Шанг понимал это. Каким же он был слепым идиотом! — Ты спас ему жизнь. Я в долгу перед тобой.  
— Не надо, — поморщился Шанг. — Какой может быть долг между… друзьями.  
Он правда считал Пинга другом; может быть, не лучшим, не на всю жизнь. Но они вместе пережили достаточно дерьма, чтобы прикрыть другому спину в опасной схватке. Шанг не жалел ни о чём, даже когда мерзкий голосок внутри начинал говорить, что он упустил шанс разом прикончить двух боссов мафии.  
От этого никому не стало бы легче.  
— Ты ведь уже понял, — Пинг развязал узел на затылке, волосы свободно упали почти до плеч. Форма лица из-за этого неуловимо изменилась. В женской одежде, с макияжем и татуировкой в Мулан действительно сложно было узнать простого парня Пинга. — Что думаешь?  
— Я рад, что ты жив.  
Честный ответ вырвался так легко, так свободно!.. Женщина или мужчина, не имело значения. Наверняка Пингу… Мулан для чего-то нужен был этот маскарад, особенно если вспомнить разговоры про предателя и шпиона. Очевидно, что им оказался чиновник из правительства, однако Шанг понимал причины скрываться и следить за кланом изнутри. Так видно намного больше.  
— Я найду Шан Ю и убью, — спокойно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, сказала Мулан. — Но сначала пусть Сверчок поправится.  
— Вы правда настолько близки? — не выдержав, спросил Шанг. — Мне Мэй рассказала, что вы как брат и сестра.  
— Ох уж эта маленькая… — Мулан дёрнула плечом, проглотив ругательство. Вряд ли она всерьёз злилась на девочку. — Мы росли вместе. Тогда в Шанхае было множество мелких банд, которые промышляли торговлей людьми. Отец старался ограничить трафик, спасти детей, по возможности вернуть их родителям. Их ведь везли на органы, в проституцию… Такого не должна позволять себе даже мафия.  
Шанг устал удивлялся странным принципам клана Фа. Откуда бы они ни возникли, их можно было лишь уважать.  
— Его привезли из Японии.  
Мулан нежно погладила Сверчка по раскрытой ладони и взяла за мизинец. Детский, невинный жест.  
— Расскажи, если хочешь.  
Она полуобернулась к Шангу.  
— Мне было пять лет…

_…Мулан было пять, когда отец привёл в их дом странного мальчика.  
Он был светлым-светлым, почти прозрачным. В грязном и порванном кимоно, но совсем не таком, какое обычно носила сама Мулан. Первые несколько дней она сторонилась чужака, обижаясь на отца за то, что он предпочёл ей какого-то непонятного мальчишку. Бабушка только качала головой и говорила, что ему было очень плохо, что он болен и ему нужна поддержка. Разве Мулан не хочет стать такой же доброй и отзывчивой, как отец? В такие моменты надо думать о других, а не о себе. И хотя Мулан всё ещё было обидно, она сжала кулачки и пошла знакомиться.  
— Привет!  
Мальчика помыли и переодели; в чистом голубом кимоно он напоминал куколку, такой же неживой и безучастный ко всему. Белые волосы и красные глаза пугали, а сквозь тонкую кожу можно было пересчитать каждую венку. Когда Мулан вошла, он вздрогнул и вцепился в одеяло.  
— Меня зовут Фа Мулан, а тебя как?  
Он моргнул, открыл рот и закрыл.  
Он не знает китайского, поняла Мулан. Какой глупый! Впрочем, чего взять с мальчишки. Мулан не ушла в первый раз и сидела в его комнате несколько часов, тихим ласковым голосом рассказывая про свою жизнь, отца и клан. Хвасталась, что бабушка готовит самое вкусное в мире печенье! Во второй раз она принесла печенье и книжку-разговорник японского, которую выпросила у старших. Те посмеялись, однако не стали мешать юной госпоже налаживать контакт. Отец, кажется, был доволен её решением, но Мулан полностью сосредоточилась на цели и не обращала внимания на весь остальной мир.  
Она медленно, по слогам, разбиралась в книжке. Мальчик, смелея, садился ближе и тихонько наблюдал. Она приносила ему свои игрушки, конструктор, игрушечное оружие. Спустя долгих два месяца мальчик признался, что не помнит своего настоящего имени — похитители заставили забыть его, называя каким-то глупым прозвищем. Кри-Кри. Мулан рассердилась.  
— Они плохие люди! — заявила она. — Мы придумаем тебе другое имя!  
Мальчик не возражал. У него с трудом получалось общаться с кем-то, кроме Мулан и бабушки: он панически боялся взрослых мужчин и щетинился на них независимо от намерений. Лишь на отца не бросался, признавая его как своего… ну, наверное, хозяина? Он был похож на дикого зверька. Мулан было его так жалко, что она начала спать с ним в одной комнате и держать за мизинец, чтобы мальчику не снились кошмары.  
— Сверчок, — наконец решила Мулан. — Буду называть тебя так.  
Мальчик пожал плечами. Ему было всё равно, но Мулан хорошо изучила его и заметила тень радости. Оказалось, что в Японии водились удивительные насекомые цикады. Они плакали в сезон дождей. Мулан пообещала, что Сверчку больше никогда не придётся страдать.  
Они играли вместе, тренировались и учились. Легче всего Сверчку давалась наука боя на мечах — специально для него отец нанял учителя из Японии, чтобы он помог поставить удар, заложил основы. Мулан в свободное время всегда сбегала на площадку и наблюдала за тем, как красиво Сверчок парирует удары и нападает в ответ. Если в повседневной жизни он был рассеян и витал в каком-то своём мире, то сражения преображали его, наполняли изнутри светом.  
Шутку о том, что Сверчок приносит удачу, придумала бабушка. Она была своеобразной женщиной и верила в то, что оставленные где попало вещи крадут ёкаи, а у отца совсем неправильный подход к воспитанию детей, поэтому она делала и говорила только то, что думала. С её подачи за Сверчком закрепилась слава удачливого человека, хотя Мулан лично видела, как он порезал палец листом бумаги._

Шанг не знал, что на такое ответить. Он рос с отцом один, без братьев и сестёр. И без мамы. Мама ушла, но Шанг не спрашивал ни в детстве, ни сейчас, почему. Было обидно и больно, ведь отец много работал, из-за чего маленькому Шангу приходилось сидеть дома одному или с приходящей няней, однако взрослый Шанг понимал, почему отец поступил именно так. Страшно снова обжечься, получить удар в спину. Даже если у мамы были причины уйти, она за все двадцать пять лет ни разу не дала о себе знать, не появилась, чтобы увидеть, каким вырос её сын. Возможно, у неё это была первая любовь, обернувшаяся разочарованием, возможно, она ожидала от отца больше денег, внимания и чего-нибудь ещё, кто знает. Шангу не с чем было сравнивать. Он не понимал Мулан, которая воспитывалась любящими родителями и целым кланом, однако мог понять одинокого Сверчка.  
Если в твоей жизни есть всего один важный человек, ты будешь защищать его до последней капли крови.  
В свете новых фактов столкновения «Пинга» и Сверчка в офисе выглядели вдвойне забавными и неловкими. А рисунки на стене — трогательными знаками, что Сверчок до сих пор благодарен за поддержку, что оказала ему семья Фа. Наверное, именно из таких людей потом вырастают самые верные, самые опасные телохранители.  
Он ведь и правда мог бы задушить Шан Ю бусинами, если бы захотел.  
— Что будем делать с Чи Фу и копом, которому он слил информацию? — сменил тему Шанг. Мулан не нужно было его сочувствие. Она кивнула, принимая это, и ему даже показалось, что благодарно.  
— С копом ничего, он всего лишь посредник. А за Чи Фу уже отправились Чьен По и Яо.  
Шанг вспомнил «явление босса» в начале и хмыкнул.  
— Я действительно считал его лидером клана.  
— Ну, когда отец принял его, он потребовал называть себя «королём скал» и вызвал на дуэль Сверчка, — впервые за день на лице Мулан появилась улыбка. — Он хороший парень и очень… внушительный. Я не всегда притворяюсь новобранцем, но в этом году ситуация с Шан Ю обострилась до предела. Пришлось делать такую вот перестановку.  
— Работа под прикрытием — это сложно, — осторожно заметил он.  
— Да уж, постоянно нервничаешь, что тебя раскроют и обвинят во всех смертных грехах, — она вздохнула. — И с баней этой… Повезло, что у меня маленькая грудь, ничего не видно. Но раздеваться было бы ошибкой.  
Шанга слегка задело то, с какой лёгкостью Мулан рассказала о столь интимной стороне своей жизни, словно не воспринимала его как мужчину. Скорее всего, она не хотела оскорблять его специально, просто констатировала факт или не до конца переключилась с восприятия Пинга на восприятие женщины.  
— У тебя же есть татуировка? — он видел часть, но…  
— Ага, — ответила она и взялась за пояс. — Смотри.  
Шанг хотел было возразить, сказать, что не стоит показывать тело рядом с постелью больного брата, однако Мулан, как и её бабушка, делала то, что хотела. Ткань соскользнула с плеч, открывая спину. Лопатки пересекали ленты тугих бинтов, стягивающие грудь. Шанг залип на маленькой родинке у основания шеи и лишь затем отмер, вглядываясь. Луна плохо заменяла нормальный свет, но её хватало, чтобы различить огромного дракона на всю спину от верхнего шейного позвонка до копчика. Дракон был китайским, ярко-алым, со злой мордой и угрожающе острыми когтями. Работа мастера видна сразу: татуировка извивалась очень естественно, перетекая по неровностям тела, затрагивала бока и плечи и будто рвалась на свободу. Будь у Шанга чуть более творческое мышление, он легко мог бы представить, как дракон обретает объём и вес, стекая со спины Мулан и заполняя собой всю комнату. Восхитительное и ужасающее зрелище.  
— Больно? — тихо спросил Шанг.  
— Терпимо, — отзеркалила Мулан его же ответ и накинула одежду обратно. Не стала завязывать до конца, из-за чего был виден плоский подтянутый живот и плотно стянутая грудь, на которую, впрочем, после дракона смотреть было не так уж и волнующе.  
— С утра присоединишься к Яо в поисках Шан Ю, — приказала Мулан уже другим тоном, заставляя вспомнить, что она не только друг, но и босс. — Делайте что хотите, но найдите его.  
— Есть.  
Спорить с такой Мулан себе дороже, кроме того, Шанг и сам бы хотел уничтожить урода, который посмел напасть на старика и детей.

Шан Ю залёг на дно так глубоко, что не справилась бы и бомба. Яо и Чьен По буквально перевернули вверх дном весь Шанхай, стянули людей из других городов, однако не нашли ни зацепки. Вот бы Шан Ю сдох от потери крови в каком-нибудь подвале в компании крыс и тараканов, но надеяться на это было глупо. Шанг искал вместе со всеми без особого результата. Шан Ю мог покинуть страну, поменять имя, внешность и даже пол, чтобы не попасть под карающую биту Мулан. Та была настроена серьёзно, так что про многострадальный район, с которого всё началось, благополучно забыли и заботились исключительно о выживании. Во время этой безумной гонки Шанг не мог выкроить ни минуты, чтобы переговорить с отцом и поделиться с ним новостями. Хотя тот наверняка уже был в курсе, ведь не могла же полиция закрыть глаза на происходящее в городе?  
— Приходи на наше место сегодня ночью, — звонок застал Шанга врасплох; он допрашивал возможного свидетеля и был немного занят. Пришлось вырубить, всё равно ничего не знал, и ответить отцу. — Проследи, чтобы никто тебя не видел.  
— К чему такая срочность?  
— Это не телефонный разговор, — отрезал отец и сбросил вызов.  
С чего бы отцу, который не поддерживал с ним связь все эти месяцы, внезапно ставить под угрозу прикрытие и звать Шанга на встречу? Подозрительно. Возможно, он узнал что-то важное, возможно, на него надавили или… От мыслей у Шанга пухла голова.  
— Есть планы на вечер? — Линг после стычки с Шан Ю стал относиться к Шангу намного серьёзнее. Не гонял больше как принеси-подай и интересовался его мнением. Сомнительно, что на это как-то повлияла Мулан, которая разрывалась между делами клана и выздоравливающим Сверчком. Просто Шанг наконец-то заслужил полное доверие, и терять его по глупости совершенно не хотелось.  
— Да, прости.  
— Ничего, — вздохнул Линг и устало растянулся на столе. Он только что вернулся из соседнего города и выглядел хуже, чем выжатый лимон. — Думал выпить с кем-нибудь, сил уже нет! Ношусь везде, как собака.  
— Отдохни, — посоветовал Шанг. — Мы ведь не железные.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
Линг поднял на него взгляд.  
— Потому что Мулан работает, не жалея себя. Как я могу прохлаждаться?  
— Ох, ты прав… прости.  
Нападение на главную семью всех подкосило. Шанг впервые видел, чтобы такие разные люди переживали горе в едином порыве. Для них старик Фа Зу и совершенно чужие вроде бы дети были важнее собственных интересов и желаний. Дело было не в деньгах, хотя получали все прилично. Линг, Чьен По и Яо были первыми, кого Фа Зу принял в клан. Они застали подростковые бунты Мулан, видели её расцвет, присягнули ей на верность, когда Фа Зу отошёл от дел. Для них трагедия Мулан — личная трагедия.  
— Иди уже, развлекайся, пока молодой! — патетически воздел руки к нему, то есть, потолку, Линг. — У тебя вся жизнь впереди, а я умру здесь, никому не нужный и забытый.  
Шанг хмыкнул, похлопал страдальца по плечу и пообещал:  
— Завтра продолжим поиски. Не падай духом.  
Он сперва заехал домой и взял компьютер с файлом, чтобы передать его отцу. Кто знает, что может случиться, пускай информация хранится у него. Сделав несколько кругов для того, чтобы сбросить возможную слежку, Шанг нырнул в метро и за час добрался до квартиры на окраине. Здесь они с отцом жили, когда тот ещё не был генералом и не получал достаточно, чтобы купить комфортное жильё в центре. Эту однокомнатную квартирку он продавать не стал, а использовал как удобное место, чтобы побыть одному, встретиться с кем-то тайно или… да неважно, как. Главное, оба были в курсе, куда ехать, если вдруг шершень ужалит в одно место.  
— Отец?  
Генерал Ли сидел на полу и пил пиво.  
— Да, проходи. Давно тебя не видел, — обычно смешливый, он был чересчур серьёзен.  
Шанг напрягся.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Не сказал бы. Скорее радость, чем горе, — отец хмыкнул. — Твоя миссия под прикрытием заканчивается.  
Что?..  
Шанг не поверил своим ушам. Не может быть такого! В мафию внедрялись годами, искали подход, чтобы добыть важную информацию. Он уже многого добился, узнал про планы Шан Ю, имена его подельников, лично участвовал в карательных рейдах на тех, кого успели отыскать другие члены клана. И вот так вот внезапно — всё?  
— Почему? — генерал Ли усмехнулся, видя лицо Шанга. — Потому что стало слишком опасно. Я разрешил тебе внедриться в клан Фа лишь по одной причине: я лично знал Фа Зу и был уверен, что там тебя не убьют в первые месяцы. А теперь расстановка сил поменялась, и мне не улыбается потерять тебя во время войны между кланами.  
Шанг вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. В голове не укладывался «хитрый» план отца, такой нелепый, такой… странный? Впрочем, он был прав: Шанга до сих пор не убили, ура.  
— Но мы почти вышли на Шан Ю! — раздражённо возразил он. — Ещё немного, и прижмём их. Я узнал столько всего, смотри!  
К отцу был повёрнут ноутбук с документом. Базы, имена, торговые партнёры, суммы на счетах, старые и нынешние преступления. Всё это Шанг кропотливо собирал из доступных ему данных, анализировал, сортировал. С этой информацией можно успешно пресекать торговлю наркотиками и оружием, если подойти к проблеме с умом. Никому другому Шанг не показал бы найденное, чтобы не навредить Мулан и клану, но отец-то не станет предавать того, кто ему доверяет. К тому же он знает Фа Зу, а значит, тоже на стороне клана!..  
— Убери это, — сказал отец устало. — И удали от греха подальше.  
Шанг сел напротив и удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Ты слишком заигрался в мафию, сынок, — горько улыбнулся отец. — Я ошибся, отправляя тебя к ним. Ты решил, что раз они такие хорошие, верные и добрые, то весь мир не менее прекрасен? Ошибаешься. Я пытался защитить тебя от коррумпированной полиции, однако подпустил непозволительно близко к не менее опасным людям. Не стоило этого делать, как и передавать информацию от Чи Фу…  
Шанг ахнул. Вот оно!  
— Так это ты тот коп, к которому ездил Пинг! То есть Мулан!  
Отец развёл руками.  
— Как видишь, я сам не без греха.  
— Так почему ты запрещаешь мне, раз знаешь Мулан и её семью? Если мы поймаем Шан Ю и уничтожим его прихвостней, в городе станет спокойнее. Так будет лучше для всех!  
— Ты согласен проливать кровь ради них? — удивлённо спросил отец. — А потом, сдав полиции, спокойно вернёшься на прежнее место работы и не будешь просыпаться ночами от кошмаров?  
Шанг нахмурился.  
— Но ведь мы не будем сдавать их полиции, мы же их союзники?  
— Пока это нам выгодно.  
Шанг захлопнул ноутбук и резко встал.  
— Итак, генерал, повторите ваш приказ. Я плохо расслышал.  
Отец взглянул на него с сочувствием.  
— Зря ты так… Я приказываю или уйти из мафии совсем, или сдать весь клан полиции.  
— Что будет, если я откажусь?  
— Можешь попробовать остаться с ними, но как только они узнают, на кого ты работал… — отец горько усмехнулся. — Они тебя убьют, поверь. И не будут колебаться ни секунды.  
Шанг скрипнул зубами и выбежал из квартиры. Его несла злость, досада и обида на отца, который всё заранее продумал и решил, на Шан Ю, который не сдох, хотя все очень хотели, и на себя, что привязался к Мулан и ребятам. Как можно предать их теперь, в такой момент? И с чего отец вообще пошёл на попятный?  
Об этом стоило хорошо подумать, прежде чем действовать. Разумеется, о выходе из клана и речи не шло, он обязан поймать Шан Ю, он же угроза безопасности всего Китая! И плевать, что один человек вряд ли что-то изменит. Зато Шангу не придётся краснеть за своё решение и видеть разочарование на лице Мулан.  
Слегка успокоенный такими мыслями, он снова вернулся домой и действительно почистил всю информацию, которая касалась клана Фа. Оставил лишь данные на Шан Ю, чтобы было проще припереть его к стенке. Сложно сказать, откуда начинать новый виток поисков, но они ведь и не проверили ещё все места, правда? До конца ночи Шанг составлял карту, прикидывая, где мог прятаться враг, а под утро заснул, вырубившись от напряжения.  
Из-за этого он не услышал, как в дом кто-то зашёл.  
Бумагу из ослабевших пальцев мягко вытащили и развернули. Изучив в подробностях, вернули обратно, заглянули в до сих пор мигающий экран ноутбука и тихо хмыкнули. К шее Шанга быстро прижалось тонкое лезвие и висело в опасной близости от вены несколько секунд.  
Зачем исчезло.  
На столе остался лежать розовый мелок, на который Шанг, в спешке собираясь на работу, не обратил внимания.

Погода, как назло, испортилась; пробегав целый день под дождём по слякоти, Шанг хотел убивать и горячего, буквально обжигающего внутренности чая. Под конец его слегка трясло, голова болела, а по телу катался жар, подозрительно напоминающий температуру. Только этого не хватало! Закинув в себя таблетки, он помчался в дом Фа, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия.  
— Какой-то ты странный сегодня, — заметил Чьен По. — Тебе плохо?  
— Да не, просто замёрз, — отмахнулся Шанг. — Жить буду.  
Чьен По не поверил: принёс чай, влил его в Шанга и приказал хотя бы полчаса посидеть спокойно, всё равно Мулан и Сверчок ещё не вернулись. Сверчок поправился и чувствовал себя хорошо, теперь везде таскался за Мулан, словно хвост. Она же не появлялась в офисе под видом Пинга, почти всё время проводя с отцом и ближним кругом.  
Шанг допил чай и прижался плечом к стене. Веки слипались, и даже не волновало то, что он сидел сейчас в том самом зале, где Мулан принимала делегацию Шан Ю. Мерзкий мелкий дождь барабанил по крыше и нервам. Хотелось спать, но нельзя — у них ещё столько дел!  
Вдруг кто-то дёрнул его за плечо.  
— Братец, — прошептала Мэй растерянно. — У тебя телефон звонит, а ты не слышишь.  
Звонили с незнакомого номера. Может, ошиблись? Шанг не ожидал услышать отца, который наверняка будет гордо обижаться несколько недель минимум.  
— Ли Шанг? — раздался ровный голос.  
— Слушаю, да… — Шанг зевнул. — Вы кто?  
— Ваш отец находится в больнице, — спину обдало холодом, Шанг выпрямился. Из головы вылетели все мысли. — Он в коме. Приезжайте, адрес…  
Нет, не может быть. Как такое могло случиться с отцом? Он никогда ничем не болел, лишний вес появился только в последнее время, и даже вчера он выглядел здоровым, как всегда! В панике мозг пытался найти причины, пока тело двигалось на автопилоте. Шанг вылетел из дома, прыгнул в одну из машин и вдавил педаль газа до упора. В больницу он примчался через сорок минут, учитывая дорогу и расстояние от дома Фа до города.  
— Номер палаты?! — налетел он на медсестру на посту. Та от шока сказала, и лишь в спину промямлила что-то про «к нему нельзя, распишитесь и возьмите бахилы». Не до того сейчас!  
— Отец! — он ворвался в палату и…  
— Привет, Шанг, — повернулась к нему Мулан. — Как неожиданно видеть тебя здесь.  
Отец действительно лежал в постели; подключённый к аппарату искусственного дыхания, оплетённый проводами, словно коконом, он не сумел бы ничего ответить, даже если бы захотел. Перед постелью стояла, скрестив руки на груди, Мулан, а на стуле возле окна сидел Сверчок и чистил апельсин. Яркий кислый запах жёг ноздри.  
— Я… — Шанг сглотнул. — Я могу всё объяснить…  
— Не нужно, — Мулан достала из сумочки плотный конверт и передала ему. — Почитай. Он уже вскрыт, отец ознакомился.  
Шанг сделал несколько нетвёрдых шагов и рухнул на последний свободный стул. Руки тряслись, иероглифы расплывались перед глазами. Нет, отец не признавался во всех смертных грехах и работе на Шан Ю. Он писал о том, что его могут подставить и использовать против клана Фа; передать через него ложную информацию, за что он искренне извинялся и утверждал, что всегда старался её проверять, но он ведь не всемогущий император, верно? И, главное, отец просил Фа Зу позаботиться об его сыне, Ли Шанге, в случае, если полиция или враги клана каким-то образом решат избавиться от неудобного генерала.  
— Когда твой отец прочитал его?  
— Уже после нападения, — невозмутимо ответила Мулан. — Случись это до, думаю, я бы тебя казнила. Но ты спас Сверчка, так что…  
Шанг вскинул на Мулан взгляд. Та не шевелилась, а Сверчок дочистил апельсин и аккуратно разделял его на дольки, снимая белые плёнки. Он выглядел сосредоточенным и совсем не опасным, но в этот момент Шанг вспомнил мелок на столе и обессиленно опустил руки. Он провалился по всем фронтам.  
— Ты знала, что я работаю на полицию и позволяла мне искать Шан Ю только из… благодарности?  
— Не только, — она дёрнула плечом. — Ты хороший напарник, Шанг. И, уверена, неплохой капитан. Твой отец был другом моему, а ты стал мне верным товарищем.  
— Жизнь за жизнь, — бесцветно закончил мысль Шанг. — Ты вернула долг.  
— Именно.  
Тут в палату влетела медсестра с поста и врач. Они дружно выпроводили всех в коридор, объяснили, как нехорошо врываться в больницу и не представляться, и вообще — время для посещения закончилось, выметайтесь на улицу, пожалуйста.  
Шанг вышел на крыльцо и в очередной раз пожалел, что не курит.  
Сверчок раскрыл над Мулан чёрный зонт, отдал его, а сам достал телефон и уткнулся в него, словно с неба не капала противная морось. От кислотных цветов его одежды Шангу хотелось зажмуриться, в глаза словно песка насыпали. Мулан была менее яркой, но и она, смотрящая на него уставшим взглядом, вызывала слишком много эмоций.  
— Отличная сцена, — сказала она тихо. — Главный герой переживает личную драму и страдает, а над ним разверзается небо.  
— Банальнее не придумаешь.  
— Согласна.  
Они помолчали.  
— Я дам тебе выбор, — начала Мулан. — Он простой и понятный. Ты можешь вернуться в полицию, на свою должность, а может, даже подняться выше и занять место отца. Удачи и всё такое. Но в таком случае при первой же встрече я убью тебя, если ты будешь мешать.  
Шанг кивнул, принимая к сведению. Логично и честно.  
— Второй, — продолжила она, — у тебя есть время до сегодняшнего утра, чтобы решить, хочешь ли ты остаться с нами.  
— Что? — выдохнул Шанг. — Ты позволишь мне остаться?  
— Ты собрал неплохой компромат на Шан Ю и искал его так, будто это на твою семью он напал, — заметила Мулан. — Не исключено, кстати, что твоего отца в кому ввёл тоже он. Поэтому выбирай. Второго шанса не будет.  
Шанг недоверчиво переводил взгляд с Мулан на Сверчка.  
— Ты видел мои файлы и схемы, — осознал он наконец. — Приходил ко мне. Почему не убил?  
— У тебя на спине тигр, — ответил Сверчок неохотно, — а тигр и дракон хорошо работают вместе.  
— До встречи утром, — Мулан развернулась, чтобы уйти. По её голосу сложно было понять, что она чувствует, но в последний момент Шангу послышалась надежда. — Или никогда.  
Он мог бы ответить что-то пафосное в духе «никогда не говори никогда», но заметил на телефоне Сверчка мультяшного героя и подумал, что плевать они оба хотели на пафос и глупые, никому не нужные фразы.  
Шанг поехал домой, не в силах добираться пешком. Там он упал на кровать и свернулся калачиком, пытаясь согреться. Выпитый чай давно не помогал, а пережитый стресс добил организм окончательно. Врачи сказали, что отец может выкарабкаться, но нужно время. Сколько его осталось? Как Шан Ю вышел на отца? И что теперь делать ему самому, без поддержки и помощи?  
Шангу до ужаса не хотелось быть одному.  
Он понимал, что всё это время действительно играл в мафию. Строил какие-то планы, собирал информацию, бегал по заданиям, после обедал с Пингом и получал удовольствие, не задумываясь о последствиях так далеко, как стоило бы. Нападение Шан Ю расставило всё по местам, показало, чего на самом деле он стоит.  
Куда ему возвращаться? Из полиции так никто и не позвонил, даже якобы друзья отца молчали. Ждали, как будут дальше развиваться события, кого временно (ли) посадят на его место. Если Шанг сунется в это осиное гнездо, то вряд ли выживет, потому что ни черта не понимает ни в политике, ни в людях подобного толка.  
Он снова перечитал письмо.  
Встал, снял рубашку и посмотрел в зеркало, больно вывернув шею. Огромный тигр крался среди листвы, сверля жёлтыми глазами свою цель. Он был мощным и сильным, очень опасным. Совсем не таким, как Шанг, но может быть, мастер увидел в нём что-то другое?  
Он не спал до рассвета и думал, думал, думал…  
Голова раскалывалась на кусочки, тело ломило. И выхода, вроде как, не было.  
Когда Шанг вышел на крыльцо, дождь всё ещё шёл. Не видать ему роли лирического персонажа, которого осеняет единственный солнечный луч. Зато напротив двери на перилах сидел Сверчок, покачивал ногой и рубился в какую-то игру на телефоне. Мимолётно скосив на него взгляд, он одной рукой снял с плеча рюкзак и протянул Шангу.  
В нём была бита.  
— Её зовут Мушу, — сказал Сверчок. — Ты можешь ударить меня и сбежать, а можешь пойти с нами. Мы нашли убежище Шан Ю.  
Шанг недоверчиво взвесил биту в руке. Голова Сверчка была прямо перед ним, светлые волосы не защищала даже шапка. Шанг вспомнил искажённое яростью лицо и нож в ладони. Вспомнил глупые шутки, мазь в сумке и железного коня.  
Вспомнил слова Фа Зу.  
— Надерём задницу Шан Ю и заскочим пообедать, — бита удобно легла на плечо, как влитая. — Я знаю неплохой японский ресторан.  
— Я люблю европейскую кухню, — буркнул Сверчок, убирая телефон, но Шанг почему-то не сомневался: там была вовсе не игра. Мулан слышала их разговор от первого до последнего слова.  
— А как же «оставайся у нас навсегда»? — поддел он.  
— По-моему, тебе это уже предложили. Не будь таким эгоистом.  
Шанг с облегчением рассмеялся. Ему стало легче — совсем чуть-чуть, но он был уверен, что как только бита опустится на голову Шан Ю, будущее станет немного светлее.


End file.
